Captain Kago and the Silver Hanyou
by myinterests
Summary: AU Captain Kago has many secretes. One of which is that she is a female. One day, when she planned an attack she had a little bit of a surprise when another Pirate ship also attacked the same village, which happens to be the great Captain Silver Hanyou!
1. The Capture!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. But, hey, I can wish! LoL_

The year is 1609. A woman with long black hair walked out on the deck of her ship. She looked out into the ocean. Her eyes narrowed as she saw land. Yes, it was the land that she and her crew were aiming for. She quickly tied up her hair and shoved it into her hat. Her outfit hung loosely to her body. She grinned. She was twenty years old, and the only female captain out in all of the seven seas. She rushed into her quarters and walked up to her parrot.

"Arh, my beautiful parrot! Ready to take over the land?" She giggled to her parrot. The parrot squawked its reply. She gently moved her shoulder so that he could climb on it.

The girl walked back out on deck and cleared her throat. "Arras ye scarily scoundrels!" She yelled in a deep manly voice.

All of a sudden pirates came running onto the deck. She smiled at them. "Land ho!"

"Captain!" One pirate yelled.

She looked over at the pirate. She smiled as he made his way to the front. "Let me lead the attack!"

The captain looked at the land. "It is your turn."

The pirates all yelled their approvals.

"We attack tonight!"

* * *

The captain locked herself in her quarters later on that night. She let out a sigh as she tossed her hat on the hat rack. Her hair flower down to her knees. She looked up and sighed. If her pirates knew she was a girl, they would have her beheaded. She looked out her window carefully. They were just about to the land. She smiled to herself. What a prize this area will be.

* * *

On another ship, one the other side of the same island, a silver haired captain docked his ship silently. He motioned for his pirates to get off of the ship. They all were more then glad to, carrying swords and other weapons.

The Silver haired captain pulled out a rather large sword and held it in the air. "ATTACK!"

The Pirates rushed off of the ship.

* * *

"Captain Kago." One pirate yelled as he knocked on the captain's door. She quickly opened the door and glared at the pirate. "Better be important!" 

"We've docked." He stuttered.

"Jason is to lead the attack tonight, where is he?" Kago asked in a nasty tone.

"Right here Capt! I am ready!" Jason yelled.

"Then, give the orders!" Kago scolded.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

The silver haired Pirate. Lead his pirates towards the town on the other side of the hills. "ATTACK!" He yelled. His golden eyes studied the scene in front of him. "Shit! Some one else is attacking the village!" The pirates looked at him for a minute. The captain smiled. "I think it is time for a challenge! GO GET THEM!" 

They all rushed out towards the village, holding up their guns and swords.

* * *

Kago eyed her Pirates. She smiled as she watched them steal jewels and lives. Suddenly, she saw something she did not like. She grabbed a telescope and made sure she was correct. "Damn those Pirates!" She rushed over and grabbed her horn. She played the attack song to her pirates. 

They all looked up and over towards the hills. "KILL THEM!" The Pirates dropped everything and rushed to the intruding pirates.

Kago grabbed her rifle and started shooting any pirate she could see that was not hers.

* * *

The Silver Haired Pirate rushed over to another. "Where is your captain?" 

The Pirate swung his sword at the silver haired pirate and the silver haired pirate pulled out a gun and shot the pirate dead. "I was being civilized you know." Shaking his head he began to search the area as he put his gun back in the halter. No one stood out. He looked towards their ship. He could see some one was firing from the ship. He raised his eyebrow. "Heh, a wimpy Pirate!" He jumped onto a house and showed off his claws. "Time to take you down!" He then flew towards the ship in lightning speed. The other pirate didn't even see him coming.

"Sankon Tessou!" He screamed as he swung his claws at the Pirate with the gun.

Kago quickly spun around and shot the other pirate. However, his attack had sliced her. She fell over in pain and the other captain fell to the deck. She looked at the other Captain. "Heh! That's what you get for messing with the great Kago!" She said in a masculine voice.

He looked up at her. "Heh, and that's what you get for messing with The Silver Hanyou!" Referring to her sliced up arm.

She stood up and grabbed him, pulling him up. She noticed that the bullet hole was below his heart. "Damn, guess I have to take you prisoner, you piece of-"

Suddenly another pirate jumped on the ship. "You shall put down the Captain, or I shall ram this sword through your back."

The Silver Hanyou looked up at the other Pirate. "Miroku!"

Kago smiled and quickly turned around so that Miroku sword would hit the Silver Hanyou. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

Miroku hesitated. She had the lead. Kago glanced down to see that her Pirates were massacring the Silver Hanyou's Pirates. She grinned. "You are both mine, now drop your sword!"

Miroku dropped his sword. Kago smiled. She had won.

* * *

Miroku and Silver Hanyou were tied up below deck. Kago's Pirates all loaded up the treasures they had stolen and went to sea. 

"SHIMATTA!" Silver Hanyou yelled.

Miroku sat there in thought. "I thought we were the strongest Pirates ever?"

Silver Hanyou glared towards Miroku. "SHUT UP! I never knew of him! He must be new!"

Miroku nodded with his eyes closed. "He seemed a little different though."

Silver Hanyou growled. He moved his claw and began to cut the rope.

"Um, are you sure you should be-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, cutting at the rope.

"Um…"

"SHUT UP!"

"You should listen to your friend!" Came a voice. A pirate walked down the stairs and kicked Silver Hanyou in the face. He then hooked up a chain to Silver Hanyou's wrists. "Complements of Captain Kago." The Pirate sneered and then left the two in the complete dark.

* * *

A/N: Uh Oh! What will Captain Silver Hanyou do being Kago's prisoner? Want more? Review! 

Prievew:

The Silver Hanyou glared at Kago. He watched as she knelt down and examined the chains.

"I see that you have been trying to escape." Kago said.

The Silver Hanyou glared at her. "What do you plan to do with us?"

"Torture you to death." Kago replied as she leaned forward into Silver Hanyou's face.

He head bucked her, and her hat fell off. He gasped. "You're a GIRL!"


	2. Prisoner

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything.. I am poor… I am not worthy to sue!

* * *

Kago let out a stressed sigh as she fell into her chair at the head of the table. She looked up at the other pirates who were tearing away at the food before them. She laughed and held up her mug. She then said in a deep voice, "To our latest victory and prisoners! May we feed well!" Her left arm was bandaged up, and the bandage was turning a little red, but Kago didn't care.

The pirates all yelled out in agreement and slammed their mugs together. Kago looked over at the gold piled up in the far corner of the ship. They took the liberty of stealing all of the treasure from the other Pirate's ship as well as from the island. Kago smirked to herself. 'And they think a woman can't be a pirate. Arr.' after the meal was eaten she grabbed some scraps for her prisoners. She walked down into the prison area of the ship and looked at the two prisoners. Both men glared at the girl. She smirked. She placed the plates before the men.

The Silver Hanyou glared at Kago. He watched as she knelt down and examined the chains.

"I see that you have been trying to escape." Kago said.

The Silver Hanyou glared at her. "What do you plan to do with us?"

"Torture you to death." Kago replied as she leaned forward into Silver Hanyou's face.

He head bucked her, and her hat fell off. He gasped. "You're a GIRL!"

Kago shot him a glare and grabbed her hat, tucking her hair back up in it. "You better not say that I am a girl, as it would be pretty humiliating on your part to be defeated by a GIRL!" Kago said in a deep manly voice. "Anyways, who ever said a guy can not have hair that long?"

Silver Hanyou sneered at her. "It's even longer then my own hair, little girl."

Kago glared at him. She pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Pick on my hair, one more time, Hanyou, and your throat will be slit." Kago said, emphasizing hanyou.

He smirked at her. "Keh." He looked towards Miroku. Miroku was staring at Kago.

Kago eyed the other man. "What are you looking at, boy?" She growled.

"If you are a female, Will you bear my child?"

WHACK!

Miroku's face throbbed as a red hand print formed.. "She hit me like a girl would."

Kago stormed up the stairs, leaving the two men tied up, with food in front of them, unable to eat.

* * *

"CAPTAIN KAGO! What do you want to do now?" A pirate asked.

Kago leaned back and thought for a moment in her chair. She then leaned forward. "I say that we take the land as planed as our own personal play ground. Then, in the morning, we set sail for the country that has the jewel which belongs to my ancestors."

The pirates all held up their swords and screamed their agreement. Kago smirked. She was getting these Pirates all of the adventures they could ever want. So what if she was a girl? It didn't matter. At least, to her. She was the most feared pirate in all of the seven seas!

Kago turned around and went to her quarters. She locked the door and sighed. She wanted to take a bath, as she stunk like a man, but… if they did find out…

Kago walked towards her bed. That damn hanyou… he could blow her cover. She took off her hat and let her long flowing hair fall. She touched her soft hair. 'If only I could stay in my dream world.' She whipped a tear from her eye and pulled out her knife. She took a deep breath and sliced her hair in an instant. She held the cut hair in one hand, and the knife in the other. Her hair now fell just below her shoulders. She put a tie around the cut hair and placed it in a drawer. She then took a tie and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She needed something. She picked up a gold stub earring and put it in her right ear. There, she looked more like a pirate. She tucked her hair up into her hat and smirked. Time to go to the island and rest.

* * *

The two prisoners felt the ship hit land once again. Silver Hanyou growled to himself as he thought about being held captive by a mere woman.

"A female captain! How marvelous!" Mikou said.

Silver Hanyou turned his head to try and see the other boy. "SHUT UP!" He moved his claws, but was unsuccessful in hurting him. Silver Hanyou growled and did nothing.

He could not believe that a mere woman could do this to him! What was this captain's name? He shook his head. Who cares? He had to get out and take her ship and crew. A grin fell on his face as he thought of how to do it.

* * *

While the pirates were all splashing in the pond Kago snuck further into the area. She scanned the area and saw a small area that she could bathe quickly. It was far enough away that no one should find her. She quickly stripped her clothes and jumped in the little pond.

She tried to relax, but she was too nervous to. She quickly scrubbed and washed her hair. She then got out and dressed. She proceeded to walk back to her ship.

* * *

A pirate who was skinny walked down the stairs to give the prisoners food. He looked at the two and saw they were tied up to the pole still. "Aw man, why aren't you in your damn cell?"

He turned to walk back up the stairs when Miruko shouted, "Wait! I think I cut my wrist!" The pirate raised an eyebrow and continued to walk up the stairs.

Silver Hanyou glared towards the other pirate's descending back. Once the pirate was gone, her scolded Miruko. "Did I tell you to say that?"

Miruko sighed. "This is taking too long."

Silver Hanyou watched as two pirates walked down the stairs towards them. "Not much longer."

* * *

Kago climbed back onto the ship. She let her hair stay down this time, but tied back in a very messy ponytail. She climbed onto the ship and let out a sigh. Suddenly, she felt something sharp at her throat. She looked up and growled. The Silver Hanyou stood a couple of feet from her, his sword aimed at her throat.

"I take it that my guards did something incredibly stupid." Kago sighed, not paying attention to the sword aimed at her throat. "Typical."

Miroku walked up beside Silver Hanyou. "If it's typical, then why did you let them guard us?" He asked.

Kago smirked at the two men who were taller then her. "So that I can beat your asses again!" She stepped back and darted to the left. She dove and rolled as she pulled out a knife. When she landed on one knee and one foot, she quickly threw the knife at the two men. They jumped to the side. Kago smirked. She had expected that. The knife plumaged into the Silver Hanyou's chest. He fell down and Miroku started to head towards him as Kago picked up her bow and arrow that had been hidden under some sheets on the deck. She shot Miroku in the leg. He fell.

Kago lowered her bow. "You two are weak. I have beaten you now twice!"

The two men glared at her. She walked up to them and put her foot on the Silver Hanyou's chest, pushing him to lie down on his back on the deck. "For a hanyou, you are weak."

He snarled at her and watched as the two pirates he had defeated climbed up the stairs and smirked. "No one can beat our Captain Kago!"

Kago studied Silver Hanyou's wound. "What a waste. I just missed your heart again." Kago took her foot off of him. "Do you want to serve as a Pirate for me?"

Miroku smiled. "YES!"

Silver Hanyou shot him a glare. "Hell no!"

Kago pulled the knife from his chest. "Too bad."

Miroku watched as she yanked the arrow from his leg.

"I guess I have to bandage up both of you this time. Or, I can have you bleed to death…"

Silver Hanyou glared at the other captain. His eyes full of hate. "As if you care one way or the other."

Kago turned to Miroku. "You are to sweet to serve this low life pee brained idiotic Hanyou… right?"

Miroku grimaced as he looked towards Silver Hanyou.

"Men, bandage up these two men, and throw them in their cells. Feed them a few scraps of food, nothing more. We will be setting sail in the morning to claim what is ours."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, a little slow moving and where's Sango? Find out, next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Preview: **

**Kago aimed her gun at the pesky people on the land. "Where is she? Where is the daughter of the mayor?" Kago continued to peer through her gun until she saw what she wanted. Kago smirked. "There you are, girl."**


	3. The Mayor's daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha … Really… I don't.

* * *

Kago smirked as she felt the morning sun on her face. Nothing could ruin her day…

"Sankon Tessou!"

… Except him. Kago turned towards the pirates fleeing from the prison cell. She pulled out her sword as the Silver Hanyou rushed up the stairs.

"KEH! Your pirates forgot to tie me up." He lung towards Kago and she lung towards him.

The other pirates all stood back as the two fought once again. Kago kicked the Silver Hanyou between his legs and he fell over. She let out a sigh and glared towards her pirates. "Who took his chains off?"

They all looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"That would be me, Kago…" Miroku said as he walked over to her.

Kago shook her head. "You stole the key off of a guard eh?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly at her. "I am a pirate."

Kago glared at him. "Different cells then." She turned her back to the two pirates.

"KEH! We know that you're a-" Silver Hanyou began before Kago took her sword and smashed it's handle down on his head hard.

* * *

Kago paced the ship's deck. It had been years since she had been to this place. She let out a sigh. She smirked as she saw the land getting closer.

"Arras ye scarily scoundrels!" She yelled in a deep manly voice. "It's time to take ye land treasures!"

The pirates all jumped up and down and waved their swords in the air. Kago smirked. It was time.

* * *

Sango rushed down the stairs and gracefully picked up her kitten, Kirara. Kirara had two tails and was golden with black paws. Sango had long hair and a beautiful pink and green dress on. She was about twenty. She rushed to her father's side and peered over his shoulder as he was sitting in his chair reading a newspaper.

"Papa, what are you reading about?" She asked.

"Nothing, Sango. Are you ready for your marriage?" He asked as he closed his paper and looked at Sango.

"Um… yes, Papa." She said softly. She refused to meet his eyes. He took her hands in his own.

"Sango, I know that an arranged marriage is not fair, but…" He tried to catch her eyes. "It is the way things have been done for centuries. Your mother and I had an arranged marriage."

Sango closed her eyes. "I know, Papa."

"If only…" Her father began. His eyes became distant. He then returned his attention to Sango. "Sesshoumaru is a fine man." Her father said with a smile. "He is the head of the royal guards!"

Sango smiled sheepishly once again. "Papa… I miss her."

His eyes softened. "So do I."

* * *

Kago watched as the ship landed on shore. She took a deep breath. "ATTACK!" She screamed as the Pirates all flew off of the ship. "Michel, you are the leader!" She watched as they began to break into people's homes and do their normal pirate chores. However, that was not what she cared about. She began to search for a certain house. She grabbed her gun and spotted the house she was looking for. 'The mayor's house.' Kago aimed her gun at the pesky people on the land. "Where is she? Where is the daughter of the mayor?" Kago continued to peer through her gun until she saw what she wanted. Kago smirked. "There you are, girl." She aimed the gun towards the girl who was being chased by one of her pirates.

* * *

Sango heard some screams coming from out side of the house. He dad rose to his feet quickly. "We're under attack, Sango! Hide!"

Sango shook her head furiously. "PAPA! NO!"

Her dad glared at her. "Do as you're told!"

Sango nodded and rushed to a part of the house she felt was safe. She then turned around and saw Kirara. She quickly rushed back to her beloved kitten. That was when the door was busted open and three pirates rushed in. She picked Kirara up and rushed out the back door at top speed. She clutched Kirara to her chest and kept her eyes closed tight. She then felt something hit her leg. She let out a scream of pain and fell forward. The pirates quickly grabbed her and she struggled to keep Kirara with in her grasp.

"Bring that one here!" A rough manly voice yelled from the ship. The pirates smirked and tossed Sango over one of their shoulders.

"Looks like our captain has plans for you, missy." A pirate sneered. Sango began to cry as Kirara followed.

* * *

Kago put her gun down and helped the two pirates who were pulling the mayor's daughter onto the ship. Once they were on the ship, she watched as they took her to the cell area of the ship. She smirked and the two pirates came back up.

"She was wounded in her leg." One of them informed her.

"I know, I was the one who did it." She informed them in a masculine voice. "She is the mayor's daughter… and a great hostage."

The pirates looked at each other and left the ship to fight some more. Kago grabbed some bandages and went into the holding area. She glared at the two men who were in their cells. She quickly went over to Sango's cell. She kneeled before the door and looked at her. "Sango?" She said softly.

Sango looked towards her. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked Kago.

Kago let out a sigh. "You do not need to ever find out."

Sango looked at Kago, almost as if she was studying her. "Kagome?" She said softly.

Kago winked at her and put her finger up to her lips as she shot a look at the other prisoners. "I need to inspect that wound of yours." Kago said as she began to unravel the bandages.

"Why didn't you come back home?" Sango shouted. The other two pirates eyed the two girls.

Kago rolled her eyes and unlocked the cell that held Sango. "Things have changed since we last met."

Sango tried to stand up, but fell once again. "HOW?"

Kago closed the cell and eyed Sango. "I'm now a captain." She looked over at the other two. "I am the most feared Pirate of all the seven seas."

Sago grabbed Kago's legs. "NO!"

Kago kneeled beside Sango. She took Sango's hands with in hers. "I had to do this."

Miroku smiled at the scene. "Still think she's a girl?" He asked the Silver Hanyou. He just eyed Kago and Sango's scene, not saying a thing.

"Why? I don't understand!" Sango yelled.

Kago grabbed Sango's foot with one hand and the bandages with the other. "Sango, I will explain one day when we do not have an audience."

Sango looked at the other two men. When her eyes fell on Miroku, he yelled out to her.

"WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILD?"

Kago felt her face turn red and she turned to face him. "IF YOU EVER ASK HER THAT AGAIN…" Kago growled.

"OH! You're the jealous type!" Miroku joked.

Kago turned her attention back to Sango. "We will talk in private tonight."

Sango quickly grabbed Kago and embraced her tight. "Kagome, I missed you so much."

Kago gently pushed Sango from her and smiled at the girl. "I am known as Kago. Captain Kago."

Sango nodded. "What about Papa?"

Kago stood up. "I'm sure he will be fine." She then opened the cell door and proceeded out.

"So, you're a lesbian, eh?" The Silver Hanyou snarled at Kago.

She proceeded to lock the cell and then walked towards his cell. She smirked at him. "Since I'm not a female, I can't be a lesbian, correct?"

The silver Hanyou rushed over to her. "I can smell your female hormones."

Kago smirked. "Oh?"

Miroku yelled out, "Can either one of you lovely ladies bear my child?"

Kago began to growl and tighten her fist. She turned towards Miroku and stormed towards him. "Ask that question one more time and I'll-"

Miroku smirked at her. "You actually sound like a woman!"

Kago's eyes widened in terror. "I DO NOT!" She growled in a very deep voice.

"Yes you do!" Miroku teased.

WHACK!

* * *

Kago smiled later that evening as she held up her cup. "To victory!" She yelled in her normal deep voice. She wore a very loose white shirt and tight black pants and a violet slash around her waist. She had on tall boots wthat went up to her knees.

"ARGH!" The pirates yelled to her.

She smirked and began to drink her drink.

"Captain, we found this kitten on deck. Can we keep it?" A pirate asked as he held up Kirara who was bound by rope. Kago looked at the kitten. 'Kirara!' Kago walked over to the Pirate. "Yes, we can keep her as a pet. So, that means, no cooking her!"

"Um, capt, how did you know it was a she?" The pirate asked.

"I am not blind!" Kago yelled. The pirates looked at how they held the poor kitten and blushed. Her butt was right in Kango's face.

"GOMEN!" They yelled in unison.

"I want to see the female prisoner in my quarters." Kago said as she grabbed Kirara and left the room. The pirates exchanged looks, but didn't say a thing.

* * *

Kago lay on her bed, with her legs crossed, chewing on a straw. She had her arms behind her head and stared out into space. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

A pirate opened her door and was holding Sango in his grasp. "Here is the prisoner." He tossed Sango into Kago's room and closed the door.

Kago let out a sigh and got out of her bed. She closed the window and locked it. Sango stood up and looked at Kago. Kago walked past the girl and locked the door. She let out a sigh and turned to Sango. "It has been so long, sister."

* * *

**A/N: Secretes are beginning to unfold! Why is Kagome hiding with the pirates? Why was The Silver Hanyou quiet while the two girls talked? Hee Hee.. What is his secrete?**

**Oh, and yes, I will be putting in some fluff sooner or later. You know the routine… REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: **

"**Sango…" She whispered. She had left behind her elder sister, Sango. She loved her sister very much, but she had to do what she had to do. Now, it was time to fix everything. Now that Sango was safe, she had to fix everything that should have never been.**


	4. Kago's secret

Disclaimer: What? You didn't know? I don't own Inu Yasha…

* * *

Kago let out a sigh and got out of her bed. She closed the window and locked it. Sango stood up and looked at Kago. Kago walked past the girl and locked the door. She let out a sigh and turned to Sango. "It has been so long, sister."

Sango's eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to embrace Kago. "Kagome, I missed you so much!" Sango's impact caused Kago's hat to fall off her head and reveal her now shorter hair. The two girls held each other for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. However, Kago finally broke the embrace and looked at her older sister.

"I am so sorry that I had left and with out saying good bye." Kago said as she turned to her bed and sat down. "I just couldn't do it."

Sango looked down at Kago. "We both have to, it's tradition."

Kago glared at Sango. "Do you love that man?" She stood up fast, almost knocking Sango off of her feet. Kago continued, "Have you even met him? How do you know he is the right one?"

Sango looked at the floor. "I-I don't know him. All I know is what Papa said."

Kago turned from Sango. "My point exact. Why should we marry men we don't know?"

Sango didn't respond. In truth, she agreed with Kagome one hundred percent. However, she wasn't as brave or as strong as Kagome. She couldn't- "Why did you become a pirate?" Sango looked up at Kagome. "I mean, people kill pirates all the time… and…"

Kago smiled at Sango. "I'll tell you everything."

Zzzzzzzzzzz

Miroku laid down in his cell and stared at the ceiling. He smiled to himself thinking of the two pretty women on the ship he was on. He sat up and faced the Silver Hanyou. "Yo, Inu."

The Silver Hanyou squirmed and glared towards Miroku. "WHAT?"

"Can you believe this luck we're having? I mean, on a pirate ship with two beautiful-"

"Shudup!"

Miroku looked at The Silver Hanyou in mock shock. "I think you meant, shut up."

"Keh."

Miroku smiled and stood up. "How can I get closer to them?" He wondered out loud.

The Silver Hanyou glared at his hands which were still handcuffed. "Keh, I think when the guard comes to bring that Wench back, we should act. Here's the plan," The Silver Hanyou stood up and walked towards Miroku's cell and Miroku walked over to him and leaned in to hear.

Zzzzzzzz

Sango sat on Kago's bed, in shock. Kago had just told her about the whole last few years of her life since she left home. Sango blinked a couple of times and studied Kago's face. Kago refused to meet her eyes.

"Kago…" Sango said softly. "You have been through so much." She reached out to her younger sister and pulled Kago into a very sisterly embrace. "I wish I could have protected you."

Kago smiled sheepishly. She reached up and touched Sango's elbow. "I will change the way things are, or my name isn't Kagome, aka Captain Kago." She said to her sister.

Sango didn't reply, she just held Kago from behind and fought back the tears. "I never want to leave your side ever again, Kagome."

Kago let out a sigh. "They know that you're a girl, and a female captain pirate is forbidden and the punishment is death."

Sango tightened her hold. "I have to be with you!"

Kago let out a sigh. "I'll figure something out." She pulled away from Sango. "In the mean time, I need to put you back in your cell."

Sango looked at the ground and sighed. "I know, to protect your cover."

Kago smirked and put on her hat. "I'll get you out of there, real soon." She held her hand out to Sango and Sango took it. "I'll take you into the cell."

Sango let her sister guide her back to the holding quarters.

On the way down, the two girls noticed Miroku lying on his side, clutching his stomach. The two girls glanced at one another, wondering what was wrong with him. Kago led Sango to Miroku's cell and whispered to her sister, "Stay here, I think this is a trap."

Sango stood by the cell door and Kago opened it up. She walked over to Miroku and kicked him gently. "Hey. What's your problem?"

The Silver Hanyou eyed Sango. He could not believe that she was not trying to make an escape. He looked back towards Kago and Miroku.

Miroku groaned but said nothing. Kago rolled her eyes and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to eye level. "Talk, boy." She growled at Miroku.

Miroku suddenly kicked Kago in the thigh and expected her to fall over. To his dismay, she growled at him and punched him in his stomach. He started to cough and wheeze. Kago then tossed him to the side and proceeded to leave his cell. Miroku got up and tried to ignore his pain as he ran towards the cell door. He pushed Kago to the floor only to run smack dab into Sango who was guarding the cell door.

"Lay another finger on the Captain again, and I'll personally tear you to shreds." She growled into his face.

Miroku gave her a weak and guilty grin. "Hee…"

Sango's eyes widened and her face took a minor pink glow to it. She suddenly slapped him so hard he fell to the floor.

"Wow, Sango, you are strong." Kago said in surprise.

Sango's face was still beet red. "He-he-he TOUCHED ME!"

Kago's expression changed into shock. "He touched you?"

"My bottom!"

Kago glared at the man who was pressing himself to the iron bars of the cell. "Uh-I-Uh…"

Kago pulled out her sword. "Ye shall walk the plank in the morning!" She then stormed out, leaving Miroku with a horrified expression on his face.

* * *

The next morning Kago called her pirates out to the deck of the ship. They all watched as two of her biggest pirates dragged Miroku out to the deck. Kago held out her sword and pointed towards Miroku. "Any last words, Matte?"

Miroku smiled and said, "Well, I do in fact have some. First off, I do not regret anything I have done since I have been on this ship. Second off, I wanted to say-"

Kago signaled the pirates to put him on the plank. The two pirates dragged him out onto the plank and pushed him withthe tips of their swords till he was on the end. Miroku saw a shark surface and go back into the water. He made a loud gulping sound as he turned around. "Could we reconsider this whole thing?"

Kago shook her head no and smirked at Miroku.

Miroku looked past the Pirates towards the holding area. His eyes full of hope.

"Your friend is not coming out to save your sorry ass." Kago said.

Miroku smiled at her. "I know."

Kago felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 'Okay, something is up, I can feel it.' She turned towards the holding area and walked towards it. "Keep him on the plank men." She yelled in her masculine voice. She went down the stairs and looked around. She let out a soft gasp when her eyes fell on the Silver Hanyou's empty cell. "Damn him!" She looked towards Sango's and saw that the Silver HairedHanyou was holding her from behind, snarling towards Kago. "How did you get out?"

The Silver Hanyou smirked as he jiggled a set of keys. "We'nt you missing anything?"

Kago's eyes widened as she felt her pockets. 'Shimatta! They picked my pockets while I was protecting Sango!' She glared towards him. "You better let her go, Hanyou." She snarled back at him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kago took a step closer to the two. "Let her go. She's just a prisoner."

The Silver Hanyou dropped the keys and used the claw he was holding the keys with to expose his claws towards Sango's neck. "What makes this prisoner so special to you, hmmm?"

Kago's eyes turned into slits as she thought of a way to get Sango away from him. "No reason that concerns you, Hanyou."

He took a deep sniff of the air and smirked at Kago. "I can smell your fear, Kago. You don't want anything to happen to this girl." He took another sniff. "Awe, you two have a similar smell." He smirked once again at Kago. "You're related to each other."

Kago moved her sword in front of her body. She had no idea what to do, but she had to save Sango. "What do you want?"

The Silver Hanyou started to pull Sango from her cell. "Your head on a silver platter."

Sango looked in terror at Kago as The Silver Hanyou was pulling her closer to her sister. Kago didn't flinch. "Sorry, not happening."

The Silver Hanyou sneered, "I knew you were going to say that. So now I shall dig my claws into this pretty girl's throat." He started to move his daggers closer to Sango's throat. Kago felt her eyes start to water.

'I said I would protect you… and I will…' Kago thought as she reluctantly dropped her sword to the floor.

The Silver Hanyou stopped his movement and eyed Kago in surprise. 'She actually did drop her sword!'

Kago didn't relax; she glared at him and said, "Now, release her. You have me now."

The Silver Hanyou grabbed Kago by her arm with his free arm and dragged her up the stairs to the deck. "Ahoy! Look here, bastards!"

The Pirates all turned towards the Silver Hanyou and his two prisoners. They all started to aim their swords at him. "Let go of our captain, bastard!" One pirate said.

The Silver Hanyou smiled proudly. "Your Captain Kago is no more!" He boasted. Kago's stomach began to sink. She knew exactly what was going to come from his mouth. She shot a look at her sister and then looked towards her Pirates. There was no fear in her eyes.

However, The Silver Hanyou could smell her fear. "You were all made fools of!" He yelled to them once more. The Pirates looked at one another. "Now, I am taking over this ship as your new captain."

"Why should we allow you to be our captain?" One Pirate yelled from the back.

"Because, Captain Kago is in fact, a woman." The Silver Hanyou shook her and her hat fell from her head, releasing her hair.

The Pirates looked at each other. "Your hair is longer then hers."

The Silver Hanyou looked at Kago. Her hair was much shorter then it use to be. He smirked. "Fine, then lets try this." He threw Sango towards the other pirates and used his free hand to claw Kago's shirt., tearing it just enough to reveal that she had a bandage wrapped around her ribcage area, where her busts would be. The Silver Hanyou smiled broadly. "See? Should I remove the bandage as well?"

Suddenly they all heard a shout from behind the Pirates. "YES!" They all turned to face Miroku. He looked at them all and smirked. "Hee Hee!"

Sango pushed the pirate that was holding her away. "Leave her alone you Hanyou!" She snarled at him.

He looked at her, "Thank you for helping me escape."

Sango's face turned red with anger.

Kago didn't know what to do. In the past, she had trained these pirates and taught most of them how to be a pirate. She was able to defeat all of them. However, now her cover was blown. Her plans were ruined. They all knew she was a female. Now what? She glared up at the Silver Hanyou. She could only think of one thing, she wanted this Hanyou dead.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Oh! The tables may have turned in The Silver Hanyou's favor! Now what! Don't forget to review so I can get the next chapter out!**

**Also, I have had a lot of people ask if this is a Kagome/ Inu Yasha fan fic. It is a Kagome/Inu Yasha and a Sango/Miroku fan fic. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review! **


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha… but… there are ways to marry him…

Captain Kago glared at the bars she sat behind. 'How dare that no good for nothing Hanyou!' Kago touched the ground with her index finger. 'How pathetic… getting shoved in my own cell.'

Sango looked at Kago from another cell. Sango felt as if she was about to loose her sister yet again. She watched as Kago let out a heavy sigh and drew something in the dirt by her feet. Sango closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened earlier…

**Flash Back…**

"Because, Captain Kago is in fact, a woman." The Silver Hanyou shook her and her hat fell from her head, releasing her hair.

The Pirates looked at each other. "Your hair is longer then hers."

The Silver Hanyou looked at Kago. Her hair was much shorter then it use to be. He smirked. "Fine, then lets try this." He threw Sango towards the other pirates and used his free hand to claw Kago's shirt.., tearing it just enough to reveal that she had a bandage wrapped around her ribcage area, where her busts would be. The Silver Hanyou smiled broadly. "See? Should I remove the bandage as well?"

Suddenly they all heard a shout from behind the Pirates. "YES!" They all turned to face Miroku. He looked at them all and smirked. "Hee Hee!"

Sango pushed the pirate that was holding her away. "Leave her alone you Hanyou!" She snarled at him.

He looked at her, "Thank you for helping me escape."

Sango's face turned red with anger.

Kago didn't know what to do. In the past, she had trained these pirates and taught most of them how to be a pirate. She was able to defeat all of them. However, now her cover was blown. Her plans were ruined. They all knew she was a female. Now what? She glared up at the Silver Hanyou. She could only think of one thing, she wanted this Hanyou dead.

"You all know the law of the pirates." The Silver Hanyou shouted to the pirates. "She must die!"

The Pirates shot each other looks. None of them said anything.

"You shall not lay a finger on her you damn Hanyou!" Sango yelled into the Silver Hanyou's face.

He smirked at the brave woman. "Remember your place, woman!" He then shoved Kago into Sango and into another Pirate's arm's. "As of this moment on, I am the captain of this ship. At sun rise, Kago shall walk the plank, along with this girl." He glared at Sango.

His golden eyes pierced into Sango's very soul. 'Evil… pure evil.' Sango though as a pirate yanked her from Kago and dragged her towards the cells.

Kago didn't say a thing as she was thrown into the cell. Sango knew that Kagome was thinking of a plan to get out of the mess. However, it would be a hard thing to get out of.

**End of Flash Back**

Sango heard a bunch of Pirates suddenly burst out laughing. The sound never meant anything to her, but she knew it meant something to Kagome. Kagome stood up and took a hold of the bars of her cell. She placed her forehead against the bar and slowly shook her head. "If we survive this, Sango, I promise you… I will kill that damn Hanyou with my own two hands." She looked up so that Sango could see her chocolate eyes. There was anger and determination in her eyes. "If I have survived this far as a Pirate, a captain none the less, I WILL survive this."

Sango nodded her head. "I know," Sango walked to the other side of her cell where she could look out a tiny cell window into the ocean and sky. There was a full moon out that night, and she could see its beauty cast over the ocean waters. "You know, for this being our last night… it sure is a beautiful night."

Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't care about the beauty of the night. It meant nothing to her. "Heh, this is not our last night. Never. You'll see."

The two girls jumped as they heard the main door open. Some one was climbing down the stairs and was holding a lamp. The person made it to the base of the stairs and set the lamp to the side. Kagome gasped when she could see the man. He had the most beautiful long black hair and his eyes were so violet… so beautiful. Kagome glared at him as she quickly recovered herself. "Who are you? What do you want with us? If the pirates find out about you…"

The man rushed over to her cell and shot her a silencing glare. "Shut up. You want out?"

Kagome looked at her sister. "Not without her." She said to the man.

The man smirked. "Right. Now, you want out, answer me these questions."

Kagome looked away as she closed her eyes. "What ever, how can you get us out?"

"I got on this ship, didn't I?" The man responded.

Kagome looked at him. His hair was to his hips; he wore a white long sleeved shirt that was not buttoned, revealing his muscular chest. He had on a pair of brown pants and a sword was clung to his hip. "I'm listening."

He leaned back and eyed her. Kagome moved her arms to cover her chest where her shirt was torn in order to expose her for who she was. "What is your real name, Captain Kago?"

Kagome looked at the floor. Why did this person care? Why should she answer him? However, she didn't see any other way out. If he would help her escape the Hanyou… it was worth it. "My name is Kagome. I am the Mayor's youngest daughter."

The man studied her for a moment. "I thought so." He whispered. Kagome eyed him. He thought so? How?

"That woman behind me is your sister, correct?" The man extended his thumb towards the woman behind him.

"Correct." Kagome said simply.

"Were you betrothed to marry?" The man went on.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Why did you become a pirate?" He finally asked.

Kagome glared at him. "You would never understand."

"Oh?" The man said. "Keh, then, if you will not answer, I will not help."

Kagome stood up and grabbed the bars of her cell with both of her hands. She completely forgot about her modesty. She glared at the man through the bars. "I became a bloody pirate to get my way. To end this ridiculous thing… and to live a life I want to live."

The man smirked. "Kagome," He placed his hands around her hands and looked into her eyes deeply. "I do understand. I understand more then you will ever know. Now, I will help you and your sister escape." He pried her left hand off of the bar and placed something into her hand. It was hard and warm. "You must never mention anything of me, ever, and you must leave this ship. Never return to it. Ever. When the moon is just above that island." He pointed towards the tiny window behind Kagome. She turned to look towards the window. "You will unlock your and your sister's cells and escape. Don't worry, I will have everything under control."

Kagome turned back to him. "I need clothes and a weapon."

The man shook his head. "I can't supply you with everything. Just a way off of the ship. You must defend for yourself after that. There will be a lifeboat on the other side of the ship. Use it." He then let go of her hands and turned to leave.

"Wait… What is your name?" Kagome asked in a panicky voice.

The man stood with his back to her. "You don't need to know."

"Yes, I do!" Kagome insisted.

The man never looked back. "Sorry, you do not need to know."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she watched the handsome man rush away. "Men…"

Sango leaned against her bars. "I don't know, Kagome. He was special."

Kagome looked at her sister. She could still feel the warmth of the man's touch on her hands. "He was…"

* * *

Kagome and Sango had waited till the moon was at the angle the man had told the two to wait till. Kagome quickly unlocked her cell door and rushed through it and to Sango's cell. She quickly unlocked it and the two women rushed towards the stairs where Kagome felt something soft against her foot. She quickly grabbed a lantern and looked down to see a white shirt lying on the floor. 

"Oh my goodness, Kago… he left you his shirt!"

Kagome quickly bent down and picked up the shirt and said a quiet thank you as she continued up the stairs. Kirara greeted the two women as soon as they left the prison. Sango quickly picked up her kitten and the two women rushed over to where the lifeboat would be. Kagome turned her head and looked around quickly to see if anyone was around, or if the night in shining armor was nearby. She saw nothing. She quickly jumped into the boat and the two women lowered the boat slowly into the ocean waters. Kagome then grabbed the ores and began to row.

Sango moved to get a little more comfortable when she felt something cold and hard against her foot. "Ouch… what is…" She bent down and picked up the item. "Kago, it's your sword!"

Kagome smiled. "That's wonderful. Now, lets get to shore and get a new ship… and we shall finish what we started."

Sango smiled. "What you started."

"Right."

* * *

Miroku sat up in his new bed and stretched. He hadn't had such a good sleep in ages. He looked over towards where the Silver Hanyou had slept. The new captain was sitting on the edge of his new bed, in deep thought. 

"I can't wait to see the two beautiful women again!" Miroku said. "I hope one of them can bear my child!"

"You will be seeing them to their deaths, Miroku." The captain replied as he stood up. "It's time to have the two women walk the plank, not bearing children."

Miroku frowned as he tied his hair into a ponytail. "Oh."

The Captain smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on that woman's face as she realizes her death is near."

Miroku didn't reply. He didn't really want this. However, The Silver Haired Hanyou was always right in everything he did. He always led the pirates on the right path. Miroku got up from his bed and began to change his clothes.

* * *

"ARGE! Today, as your new captain, we shall send your old captain to her death!" The Silver Hanyou yelled. 

The Pirates didn't respond. The all shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Now, to get the two women." The Silver Haired Hanyou turned to walk down the stairs. After a few minutes, he returned with a tomato red face, and steam coming from his ears. He glared at all of the pirates. "Who did it?"

The pirates all looked at each other.

"Who let the Wenches go!" He yelled as he exposed his claws. "Answer me now!"

There was no answer.

* * *

Kagome and Sango pulled the boat onto shore. The two women looked at each other. Kagome had removed her original shirt and tore it so that she could use it to tie her hair back while Sango rowed the boat. Then she put on the new shirt and buttoned it all the way up. She grabbed Sango's hand. "Remember, we are brother and sister." 

Sango nodded and placed Kirara on the sand. "Right, Kago."

Kagome nodded her head and took her sister's hand once again as she lead her towards the stores. "We must find a ship to steal and then find a crew."

Sango followed Kagome. She was uneasy about her sister being a boy again, but she knew it had to be this way. However, people could easily recognize Sango who still looked like a female.

Kagome suddenly stopped and Sango slammed into her. "Would you rather be a boy?" She suddenly asked. It was as if she could feel Sango's fear.

Sango shook her head. "No, but, people will recognize me!"

Kagome nodded her head. "Do not fear. I'll fix that right now." She pulled Sango into a little dress shop nearby and studied the dresses in the shop. Sango looked around uneasily. The dresses were for the common woman, not the mayor's daughter. Which was fine with her, but she could see a lot of women looking at the dresses.

Kagome yanked out a long blue dress and held it up to Sango. "Perfect."

Sango blushed as Kagome pulled the dress away and shoved Sango into the changing room. Sango caught the dress as Kagome tossed it over the door. "Put it on."

Sango knew that they had no money and she knew that Kagome was the pirate Kago. She gulped as she pulled off her old dress and pulled on the new. It was a perfect fit. Kagome yanked open the door and eyed the dress on Sango. "Perfect!" She then grabbed the old dress, folded it up and placed it back in the for sale pile. She then took Sango's hand and the two quickly rushed out of the store with Kirara at their feet.

"STOP!"

Kagome and Sango turned to see the woman who ran the shop chasing after them. "Run!" Kagome said to Sango as the two started to run down the streets.

"THEIF!" The woman cried behind them as the two started to run faster.

"HOLD IT THERE!" A man's voice boomed.

Sango closed her eyes and felt her heart pound in her chest. "Why me?" Sango turned to see if Kirara was still behind her when she saw the huge mob of people chasing after the two. "What now, Kago?"

Kagome bit her lip as she reached for her sword. 'I can't go around killing everyone, we're outnumbered!'

Suddenly, a man stepped into Kagome's and Sango's path. The two women crashed into him. As Kagome was falling backwards, she stole a look at the man who had blocked their exit. He had short brunette hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail and gold eyes. He had fangs just the Silver Hanyou and he wore a brown fury outfit with some sort of armor around his bust. He had interesting pointy ears. Two other men walked up beside him.

"You two want to live? Come with us!" The one Kagome ran into said as he grabbed her and pulled her up roughly. The other two grabbed Sango and Kirara. "Let's go!" He said to the two men as they all shot off like a flash of light.

The people who were chasing the two women all came to a halt and screamed into the air.

* * *

The Silver Hanyou stared off towards the land. "So, does anyone know what treasures the old captain was after?" He asked. 

The Pirates looked at each other. "She was going to attack the neighboring village and take that mayor's child into custody, or kill the Mayor."

The Silver Hanyou turned to the Pirate that had informed him of the plan. "Really? That mayor has two sons."

The pirate would not meet The Silver Hanyou's eyes as the Hanyou approached him. "Correct… however, one of the sons had left… or died, and the other is not to be taken into custody. However, the infant daughter is."

The Silver Hanyou froze. "Infant daughter?"

"Hai, her name is Rin." The Pirate continued. "She was our next target."

The Silver Hanyou turned away from the pirates. "Rin?"

"Hai, Sir. Rin."

The Silver Hanyou's golden eyes sparkled with a wicked gleam. "We will get that daughter… and we will get their money. Then, we shall send out the ransom letter to both mayors… demanding what we want."

"Uh, Captain, Sir… why did you care about Captain Kago's plan?"

The Silver Hanyou shot a glare at the pirate. "That is none of your concern. Let's move it!"

The Pirates slowly moved to their new positions as The Silver Hanyou went into the Captain quarters and slammed the door closed.

"Arck!" The parrot said.

The Silver Hanyou yanked off his hat and threw it towards the bed. His tiny white ears twitched on top of his head. "A baby sister? How could they?" He then walked towards the bed and threw himself onto it.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what is going to happen now to our beloved Captains? Who is the man who rescued Kagome and Sango that night? Why was he there? Who is this other guy with his two friends? What about The Silver Hanyou's problems? Don't forget to review! 

If you like Inu Yasha and Kagome pairings, I have another story up as well called Troubles at Work. It's about Kagome having to get a job and her boss is a real jerk… but as time goes on, she finds out she has feelings for him.


	6. Kirara's true form

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

**A/N: Sorry this is out so late, I was having issues with my PC and FF. However, all seems to be normal again. So on with the next chapter!**

Sango opened her eyes slowly as she took in the new room she was in. She sat up in the bed she was laying on and sighed. 'Where am I now?' She glanced over to see Kago laying on the same bed sound asleep. 'That's right; those three guys saved us from the mob of people.' Sango looked around the room. There were animal skins everywhere. She took in a fearful breath and realized that they were in a cave. 'Who are these people?'

The door swung open and the man with short hair walked in. "Awe! One of the two of you is awake! That's good!" He sat next to Sango and gave her a boyish grin. "My name is Kouga, I am the Captain of this here crew. You are?"

Sango bit her lower lip and studied his extended hand. "Sango." She replied as she gave him her right hand. He gently kissed the back of her and smiled up at her. "Thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome. It's not everyday that you get to save a couple of beautiful damsels in distress." Kouga said with a wink.

"A couple?" Sango asked as she looked towards Kago, who was still dressed as a boy. "You must be mistaken."

Kouga looked down at Kago. "No, I'm not. She smells like a girl and you two have a similar smell… I presume sisters."

Sango didn't say anything. Kago let out a small moan as she started to stir. "Kago!" Sango exclaimed as Kago finally sat up, rubbing the top of her head.

"Sango… what?" Kago looked at Kouga. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Kouga smirked at Koga. "My, are we spunky?" He teased. "Your name is Kago? As in the infamous Captain Koga?"

Kago smirked. "Yes. I see that you had rescued Sango-chan and myself from the angry mob, and I thank you for it."

Kouga smirked at Kago. "I never knew you were a female."

Kago frowned. "You pathetic Youki. Can't you tell I just have been around?" Kago lied.

Kouga smirk broadened. "No, there's only one very feminine scent on you. Your own. I don't even smell a male on you."

Kago glared at him. "As I had said, thank you for saving us and we must part now. If you ever need any assistance from my pirates or me, just holler." Kago jumped off of the bed and Kouga grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him.

"You will not escape that easily!" Kouga studied her face for a minute before Kago kicked him in his kneecap. "Feisty! I like it! Perfect for my wife!" Kouga yipped.

Kago stared at him in horror. "Nani!"

Kouga moved closer to her and Sango jumped off of the bed, but didn't stray to far from the couple. "I am at the age where, as the Captain and leader of my clan, I must choose a bride." Kouga's eyes were full of determination. "When I saw you running from that mob, and your scent touched my nose, I knew that you were the only one for me! Marry Me!"

Kago glared at him. "As if!" She yanked her wrist from his grasp. "I would never marry a Youki!"

Kouga jumped off of the bed and wrapped his arms around her petit form. "Would it help if I said, Please?"

Kago stomped her right foot on his right foot. "Hell no!"

Sango rushed to Kago's side. "Kago, we need to leave!"

Kago nodded. "I am the one to say who I marry. Not my father, not you… not anyone else." She grabbed Sango by her waist. "Ado." She ran out of the captain's quarters holding Sango by her waist as fast as her feet could take her.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled for her cat. Her cat came rushing to her and Kago let out a groan when they were out on the deck. Sango looked up at Kago. "What's wrong?"

"We're back out to sea again!" Kago fumed.

* * *

The Silver Hanyou studied the map of the layout of the village. Miroku sat next to him, daydreaming of beautiful women.

"We attack at sundown." The Silver Hanyou suddenly said. "We enter here, and send half of the crew over in this direction, and the other half into the castle where Rin would be."

Miroku glanced sideways at The Silver Hanyou. "Okay, I'll let the Pirates know." He slowly got up and yawned. "Anything else?"

The Silver Hanyou stood up and walked to the window. "Yeah, I will not be joining in this attack."

Miroku smirked. "Full moon again, eh?"

The Silver Hanyou nodded quietly. "They do not need to know though."

"Right." Miroku then left the Silver Hanyou alone.

"Once I get my hands on the Shikon Jewel, this will no longer be an issue." The Silver Hanyou turned from the window. 'I will become a full fledged Youki.'

* * *

Kouga smirked as he saw the two women looking out at the ocean in horror. "That's right, already out to sea. We're going to find a new place to steal treasure and food from." Kouga walked up beside the two women. "I have a beautiful dress that I believe you would look lovely in, Captain Kago."

Kago shot him a glare. "It's all white, correct?"

Kouga laughed. "No, it's a very light green. It'll look better then those men's clothing and you'll feel better as well." He looked towards the captain's quarters where a couple of his pirates were auguring.

Kago looked around the ship. "Oh, so you feel that I should look more feminine?" Kago asked as she let go of her sister. "So I would be less of a threat?" She kept a firm grasp on Sango's hand. She started to slowly inch her way backwards, pulling Sango with her towards the ship's edge.

Kouga frowned. "No, you're not a threat now." He turned to her and smiled. "However, beauty shouldn't be hidden so."

Kago backed up to the edge of the ship, and smiled at Kouga. "Thank you, you're too kind. However, now is not the time for me to look pretty."

Kouga blinked at her. Kago gave him a small wave and yanked Sango and Kirara over the edge of the ship with her. Kouga's eyes widened as he watched her leap from his ship. "Are you crazy?" He shrieked. He rushed to the edge and watched as the two girls resurfaced. "Lower a boat!" Kouga yelled. The pirates quickly unhooked a life boat and Kouga jumped in it. "Lower it now!" He roared. They quickly lowered him into the water and he began to paddle towards the women.

"Kago, now what?" Sango yelled.

Kago frowned. "I don't know." She never felt so clueless in her life. "Swim!"

Sango suddenly grabbed her younger sister's shoulder. "Wait." She looked over at Kirara. "Please, help us."

Kago watched in amazement as Kirara suddenly grew into a huge fire cat youki. "Unreal!" She exclaimed as they both climbed onto Kirara. Kirara then took flight into the sky.

Kouga growled and slammed his fist through the boat. "I'll make you my wife! You will be mine, Kago!" He yelled as his boat began to sink. "You idiots!" He yelled to the pirates. "Get me out of here!"

* * *

The sun began to set and The Silver Hanyou gazed out his window. He stared off towards the setting sun and tightened his hands into fists. 'I better finish this now.' He yanked open the door to his cabin and glared at the pirates lined up. "When the sun is completely down, I want you all to attack the way we had discussed earlier. If you have any questions, ask Miroku. You will divide into two groups. One group, steal as much as you can. The other group, steal the daughter of the retched Mayor of this village. Her name is Rin. Got me?"

The pirates all looked at each other and then nodded to the new captain. The Silver Hanyou glanced towards the receding sun and retreated to the captain's quarters. He locked the door and tossed off his hat. He then walked over to the window to close it when he saw something abnormal. He leaned out the window and saw it was a flying animal with two people on it's back. He quickly rushed back towards his nightstand and yanked his telescope off of it. He ran back to the window and held it to his eyes. It was a fire cat youki, and two women. He instantly recognized the one in the back. "Kagome…" He whispered to himself as he lowered his telescope. The sun began to disappear beyond the horizon and the Silver Hanyou closed the window, locking himself in.

* * *

Kago looked down and saw her ship docking on shore. "Sango, look!" The two girls watched as the pirates abandoned ship and began to attack the village. "This is our chance!"

Sango nodded and Kirara eased herself down onto the abandoned ship. The two girls jumped off of her and Kirara went back to her original size. Kago yanked her sword from her belt and stormed towards the captain's quarters. "Open this door this instant!" She yelled, hoping that The Silver Hanyou was off of the ship as well.

"Shouldn't we just find a new ship?" Sango asked worried.

Kago ignored Sango's question and kicked in the door. "I left my parrot here."

The two girls looked around and saw that the room was empty. Kago smirked. "We will steal this ship from that damn hanyou and…" Kago looked at her sister who stood before her, frozen. "Sango?"

"I wouldn't steal this ship, if I were you, Kagome." A man's voice came from behind Kago. She turned around and was face to face with the man who had saved her and Sango the night before. "You don't have enough crew, and that hanyou has a nasty temper." He smirked at Kago and Kago couldn't help but to blush.

"This was my ship well before it was that damn hanyou's!" Kago screamed into the man's face. His violet eyes danced with amusement. "I can handle that Hanyou any day." She added.

"I know, but the whole ship is now on his side." The man said as he leaned back on the wall by the door. "It's useless. However, I can tell you how to get another ship, and crew. Then you can do what you were planning in the first place."

Kago glared at the man. "He can get a new crew and ship, I'm taking mine back."

The man stood up and shook his head. "I see. This isn't the right decision."

Sango sat on the bed and stared at the man. "Sir? Why are you in the captain's quarters?"

The man looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Uh, well, I saw you two sneak in here and I followed you to make sure you don't get yourselves killed."

"I'm not afraid of dying." Kago growled. "Why would you care?"

The man sat down and smiled at the women. "I was betrothed to get married."

The two women exchanged looks but listened to the man.

"I was the youngest child. She was their youngest child as well. However, what would you do if you were strong headed and some one decided your future for you?" The man gestured towards Kago.

"I'd run away, and become a pirate." Kago said.

The man smiled. "Of course, for you, being a pirate is everything." The man shook his head. "Keh, well, the girl I was betroth to, also ran away."

Kago stared at him in shock. "She also ran…" 'My betrothed ran as well…' She let out a sigh. "What is the point of all of this? Why do you care what happens to us?"

The man smirked. "You will find out in due time. However, if they come back, you will be in danger." He then rushed over to the two girls and grabbed their arms. "Leave."

Kago yanked her arm from the man's grasp. She turned around and faced him. "I am not afraid of any of them."

The man frowned. "It's for the best."

"I will not leave!" Kago yelled at the man. "This is my ship!"

"I guess there's no choice." The man leaned forward and planted his lips upon Kago's lips. Kago didn't know how to respond. It was her first kiss.

Sango gasped as she watched the man claim her younger sister's lips. He then parted from her and Kago wore a look of disbelief as the man suddenly threw both girls out the window. He then slammed the window close. Kago glared at the ship.

"THEIF!" She yelled as she swung her fist in the air towards the ship.

The man opened the window one last time and threw out a piece of paper. "Enjoy your crew!" He then closed the window.

Kago caught the paper and opened it up. In beautiful handwriting, it said:

"Dear Kagome,

This is for the best as your shipmates all know that you're a female. The crew that I am telling you of is a strong crew and they hate captain Silver Hanyou with all that they are. You and I must never meet again.

Yours truly,"

Kago frowned. "He didn't sign it!" She growled as she turned over the paper and looked at the map.

"He has a point, Kago." Sango said.

Kago frowned. "Who is he, why is he always on my ship?" She looked at Sango. 'I can't endanger my sister's life either. I will stop trying to claim this ship for now. However, I will kill the Hanyou one day.'

* * *

The man leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. "Stupid, why did I…?" He shook his head and looked down at his shoes. "As long as she doesn't know who I am, what I am… I can accomplish this mission." He then smirked. 'To think, we're total enemies, and yet, we have the same mission.' He then walked towards the bed and sat down on it. 'Kagome, I will succeed in this mission, and you nor any one else will stop me.'

* * *

The sun was rising and Kago and Sango started to get dressed. After their short swim to shore, Kago and Sango quickly took off their clothes so that they would not catch a cold, and hung up their clothes to dry. However, with out any sun, the clothes only got cold. Sango sighed and looked at Kago. "I guess we're off to see that crew, eh?"

Kago nodded her head and looked off towards the destroyed town. "I better act like I'm your brother so that I don't get accused of being a pirate." Kago whispered to her sister.

"Right, can't very well pose as my sister in those clothes, right?" Sango laughed.

The two girls walked on the shore edge and Kago looked at the map that she held in her hands. "According to the jerk's map, the ship and crew should be beyond the mountain over there." Kago said as she pointed towards a beautiful mountain a good distance away.

Sango smiled. "That's not that far."

Kago stopped walking and Sango walked into her. "Where's Kirara?"

Sango frowned. "I thought she was by us." She looked around and Kago let out a sigh. "That's so weird."

Kago shook her head. "I'm sure she will find us." She then continued to walk while Sango kept looking around.

* * *

"Captain?"

The Silver Hanyou twitched his ears as the voice of his best friend came through the door. "Go away."

Miroku shook his head and grumbled. "You need to wake up, we have a prisoner."

The Silver Hanyou's eyes flung open. 'Rin!' He quickly jumped to his feet and looked at his claws. 'Good, it is time.' He rushed over to the door and grabbed his hat as he opened the door. All of his new pirates stood before him, holding a little girl no older then five in their grasp. She had long black hair and a golden dress on. "Well, look at what we have here." He mumbled. He took in the little girl and gave her a wicked smile. "Put her in the jail. I will write up the ransomed letter and we will go from there."

Miroku nodded and turned to the pirates. "You heard the captain! Lock 'er up!"

The Silver Hanyou sat at his desk and took out his pen and ink. He then pulled a piece of paper towards him when something caught his eye. He got up from his chair and walked towards his closet and opened the door to reveal Kirara. She was sound asleep in the closet. He knelt down to her and shook his head. 'Well well, looks like I have a stowaway.' He touched her at the base of her ear and frowned. "Keh, wake up or I'll feed you to the sharks!" He said as he pushed on Kirara's back.

Kiara blinked a couple of times and then looked at him. She instantly growled. The Silver Hanyou rolled his eyes and picked her up by her back. "Off you go." He then opened up the window and threw Kirara out the window. She quickly transformed and glared at the Silver Hanyou. He just slammed the window closed.

* * *

Kago and Sango were at the foot of the mountain when Sango sat down, exhausted. "Kagome, I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry." She said barely above a whisper.

Kago smiled down at her sister. "Fine, I'll see if I can find us some food." She placed her right hand on Sango's shoulder. "Stay here, okay?"

Sango nodded as Kago quickly rushed off. Sango pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. The adventure was never ending and Sango was worn out from it already. She looked towards the sky and smiled softly. "I hope you're okay, Kirara." She then closed her eyes and leaned back onto the ground.

"Reow."

Sango's eyes fluttered open at the familiar noise. "Kirara!" She sat up and saw Kirara flying towards her. "Kiara!" She yelled in hopes that Kirara would come down to her. It worked. Kiara returned into her normal form and fell into Sango's awaiting arms.

Kago appeared over the hill and smiled down at her sister. 'Good, Kiara's back.' Kago walked down to the two and smiled. "Good to have you back, Kiara. I'll get more food for you in a minute. Here Sango. I found some fruit over the hill." Sango gratefully accepted the fruit as Kago went to get more. With in a few minutes, Kago had enough food for all three of them. The relaxed and ate until the food was gone. Sango petted Kirara and whispered something in Kiara's ear. She then released Kiara and Kiara turned back into a huge youki once again. The two girls got on her back.

"What did you tell her, Sango?" Kago asked.

"I told her that she will be getting a big steak dinner when we all go home." Sango said with a giggle. Kago looked down and frowned.

Sango looked back at her sister. "What's the matter?"

Kago let out a sigh. "I don't know if I want to… go back."

Sango shifted herself uncomfortably. "You have to. So much has happened since you left."

Kago smiled meekly. "I don't remember even how to act like a girl."

Sango giggled. "That's easy to remember. You have to meet our youngest brother though."

Kago sighed. 'I keep forgetting about him.' Kago nodded. "I had heard that he was born about ten years ago."

Sango glanced back at Kago. "You really know a lot even though you were not home!"

Kago smiled meekly once again. "It was part of my planning. I had to have the perfect plan."

Sango looked down and smiled. "Look! There's a ship!"

Kago felt herself get excited. "That must be it!" The three moved in closer and Kago studied the ship. Instantly, dread flooded in. "Turn back, now!"

Sago looked at Kago in shock. "Why?"

Kago just tightened her grip on Sango. "It's them."

Sango looked down and sucked in a deep breath. "Not him again!"

Kouga looked up from his ship which he had returned home with the night before up towards the girls. "You returned to me!" He yelled as he signaled the other pirates to capture them. "My future bride!"

Kago turned pale and the three started to make their escape, however, they heard a cannon go off and suddenly a net was all around them. The two girls shrieked as the net tightened around the girls, yanking them from the sky. They were then slammed onto the deck of the ship and Kouga walked up to the girls. "What brings you back to me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Due to the fact that it took so long to get this story out to all of you, I had made this chapter extra long. Your reviews are the one thing that keeps me going with the stories. Hope that you're all enjoying this story.

**Preview:** _The Silver Hanyou yelled at his pirates to load up the canyons for battle. The other ships were much faster then his and he grumbled with anger as the closest ship pulled up by their side._

_"I have come to take back what you have stolen."_

_The Silver Hanyou's face faltered as he recognized the masculine voice. He turned to face the one man that he could never beat. The one man who he used to admire when he was younger._

_"Sesshomaru…" The Silver Hanyou growled._


	7. The Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-Yasha… but I borrowed them for this story!

The Silver Hanyou paced back and forth. They had sent out the ransom note and now, all they can do is wait. Miroku let out a sigh as the pirates went about their usual chores.

"This will work, Silver." Miroku said to The Silver Hanyou. "It's a simple ransom. They would be foolish to take the chance on their daughter getting murdered for their beliefs."

The Silver Hanyou stopped and looked at Miroku. "That's the thing, if they are willing to give their children to complete strangers for marriage, how am I to know that they do care about any of their children?" The Silver Hanyou fell into a chair by Miroku's side. They were both out on the deck and the Silver Hanyou was starting to have second thoughts.

Miroku frowned. "I-I don't know. I never came from that kind of background. I was from a farmer family."

The Silver Hanyou looked at Miroku once more before looking away. During The Silver Hanyou's travels he had traveled to an island that was being attacked by shoulders. Miroku was the same age as him. The Silver Hanyou had found them nailing his hand to his family's house as they were setting the house on fire. The Silver Hanyou had saved Miroku that day and they were best friends ever since. Miroku still bore the scare in the palm of his hand.

Miroku shook his head. "My family was good people. I don't believe in people being killed just because they are poor."

The Silver Hanyou nodded. "Nor do I." The Silver Hanyou let out a soft laugh. "Feh, this is the life for me. Freedom to kill whom I want, freedom to take what I want, and freedom to live how I want."

Miroku shook his head as he smiled. "Me too."

The Silver Hanyou smirked. "Hai."

* * *

Kago glared up at Kouga. This time, Sango was outside as the other pirates kept her and Kiara apart. "Do you understand me? You can have that damn Silver Hanyou if you help me reclaim my ship." 

Kouga eyed Kago as he thought about it. "They already know that you're a female. You can't reclaim your ship. Also, your fate would be death." Kouga leaned towards Kago. "I could not deliver some thing so beautiful into the jaws of death." Kouga stood up quickly and turned his back to her. "However, I have another idea."

Kago glared at Kouga's back. "What is that?"

He turned around and rushed over to Kago. His nose just a centimeter from her own nose. His eyes glistened with glee. "I must marry. There's no and ifs or buts about it. Here's the deal, we fulfill your plan to stop the stuff going on so that your sister does not have to marry that guy, and we go and kill The Silver Hanyou together, and you will get the ship and in exchange..." Kouga's smile widened. "…you marry me. We will rule the seven seas together."

Kago's eyes widened. 'I'm being forced to marry a guy I do not love once again! Hell no!' She turned her head from him. 'However, I need a crew, and he will help me… if I…'

"You are the only woman I have ever found that is the only one worth being my bride. You will love me, I know it. We are two peas in a pod. I will prove to you that I am the man you deserve."

Kago glared at him. "How can you prove to me that you and I are in fact meant to be together?"

Kouga smiled down at her. "Through this adventure."

Kago rolled her eyes. "This is going to be fun…" She muttered under her breath.

Kouga's ears raised a little as he broke out into a smile. "So, you will marry me?"

Kago suddenly broke out into an evil smile. She looked at him as she said, "Only if you can beat me in a sword fight, along with all of the other things you already said. If you can not beat me in a sword fight, then, we must part. Me on my ship, and you on yours."

Kouga smirked back. "It's a deal." He extended his hand out to her and she took it.

'Too bad, no one has ever beaten me in a sword fight.' Kago thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

The Silver Hanyou felt an uneasy feeling all day. He turned from the wheel and waved down a pirate. "Get me my telescope, now." The other pirate nodded his head and ran away from The Silver Hanyou. He quickly returned with the telescope and handed it to The Silver Hanyou. The Silver Hanyou looked through the telescope and suddenly yanked it from his eye. "Damn! Everyone, raise the anchor and prepare for battle!" The Silver Hanyou suddenly jerked the wheel. 

Miroku rushed over to The Silver Hanyou. "What's wrong?"

"They are coming for their daughter." The Silver Hanyou informed him. "With battle ships."

* * *

Kouga smiled at Sango. "You have a good sister you know." 

Sango glared back at him. "I know." She replied. "However, she will never love you."

Kouga and Sango were sitting together at the dinning table in Kouga's quarters. He had wanted to discuss their plains over dinner as he was very hungry. Kago was going to join them soon. "She doesn't know me yet. When the two of you get to know me, you will see that I am perfect for Kago."

Sango moaned with disgust. 'They better not get married.'

Kago suddenly opened the door and walked in. She glared at Kouga as she closed the door and Sango almost fell from her chair. Kago was wearing a green dress and her hair was pulled back into a braid that was filled with flowers. The dress had white ruffles and bows. She looked very beautiful. It was hard to believe that she usually dresses as a man.

Kouga stood up and stared at Kago. He never blinked.

"Close your mouth you Wolf." Kago snapped.

"Seeing you like this has erased any doubt in my mind about us being wedded." Kouga whispered.

Kago stared at him with shock. "What are you saying?"

Kouga reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little black box. "I got this while I was in town. I hope it fits."

Kago glanced at Sango in horror as Kouga walked over to her. "Kago… be mine." Kouga opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Kago eyed the ring and shook her head. "If I wore that rock, I'd sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

Kouga smiled. "I sto-got plenty of others! A whole store full if you don't like this one."

Kago walked past Kouga and took her place at the table. "That one is fine."

Sango gave Kago a weird look. "Kagome, what are you saying?"

Kouga's face lit up as Kago shot Sango a dirty look. "You're name is Kagome!"

"Thanks Sango." Kago muttered as she put her forehead into the palm of her right hand.

"Gomen!" Sango said as Kouga took Kago's left hand and placed the ring on her third finger.

Kago smiled meekly at her sister as she slowly removed her hand from her forehead. "It's okay. It's not important. I had made a deal with him."

Sango listened as Kagome revealed the details of the conversation Kouga and she had earlier. "So now, you won't have to marry that Sesshomaru." Kago finished.

Kouga sat beside Kago and smiled at the two women. "I am really good at sword fighting so we will be a really happy family."

Sango eyed Kago. "Kago, do you…"

Kago glared at the table. "All I must say is I curse the day that I ever met that bloody Silver Hanyou."

* * *

The Silver Hanyou yelled at his pirates to load up the canyons for battle. The other ships were much faster then his and he grumbled with anger as the closest ship pulled up by their side. 

"I have come to take back what you have stolen."

The Silver Hanyou's face faltered as he recognized the masculine voice. He turned to face the one man that he could never beat. The one man who he used to admire when he was younger.

"Sesshomaru…" The Silver Hanyou growled.

Sesshomaru eyed the Silver Hanyou. He didn't say a word as he drew out his gun. The other shoulders from his ship came aboard The Silver Hanyou's ship and pulled out their guns as well. Sesshomaru pressed the barrel of the gun into The Silver Hanyou's stomach. "Where are Rin and Sango?"

The Silver Hanyou glared at Sesshomaru. "You would have to kill me first."

Sesshomaru smiled at The Silver Hanyou. "No, I'll kill you later. I will kill everyone on this ship first." Sesshomaru then yelled out, "By orders from the Governor of England, all Pirates must be hung. So therefore, we are taking this ship." Sesshomaru looked at The Silver Hanyou. "Remember, you brought this fate upon yourself, Hanyou."

The Silver Hanyou felt two other men grab him from behind, holding his arms so he could not fight. "I will get what I want, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away from The Silver hanyou. "You were pathetic then, and you're pathetic now."

The Silver Hanyou's eyes grew as the other two men began to drag him from the ship.

* * *

Kago walked along the deck in the green dress she wore to dinner. She had to admit, dinner was very good and she did miss wearing nice dresses. However, she will not reclaim her lady days until her quest is complete. She will do what ever it takes to stop the law and to set her sister and herself free. She let out a sigh and leaned against the rail. 

"You look so beautiful, Kagome."

Kago turned to see Kouga standing behind her. The wind blew through his bangs. His smile showed off his fangs.

"I'm not use to any one calling me beautiful any more." Kago admitted as Kouga stood beside her. "It's a little eerie."

Kouga looked down at her one last time before looking out to the ocean. "You should be use to it. After all, your beauty puts the engagement ring to shame." He said.

Kago blushed slightly. She stared out into the ocean in silence, letting the cool wind blow through her hair and listening to the wave crash against the ship.

"We will be sailing at dawn. If there's anything you need before we go, let me know." Kouga informed her. "Then, we will fulfill your plans."

Kago nodded, but she couldn't think of anything. She closed her eyes and then she thought of something or rather someone. His violet eyes had danced as he gave her a warm, sincere kiss. She opened her eyes and stared out into the ocean. She felt a little ache in her heart.

"I will be in my quarters, waiting for your return." Kouga said as he started to leave.

Kago suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and jerked her head towards Kouga. "What!"

Kouga turned to look at Kago. "You will be sleeping with me."

Kago glared at him. "That was not in our agreement!"

Kouga looked up at the stars. "It's the way things are done. I need to start a family soon."

Kago's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" She balled her hands into fists.

"I said-"

WHAM!

Kouga slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the stars as Kago stormed away. He raised his hand and began to rub his jaw. 'The perfect woman.'

* * *

The Silver Hanyou held on to the bars of the prison cell as he leaned his head against the bars. 'Once again, I'm behind bars.' He thought in disgust. A guard stood by The Silver Hanyou's cell, holding a rifle. The Silver Hanyou eyed the guard, but the guard was too far away for him to kill the guard, and yet too near for him to attempt to break out. 

"Well, at last, the rat has come back to it's nest."

The Silver Hanyou groaned. Sesshomaru walked over to the guard and then to The Silver Hanyou. "Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Being a man of few words, he didn't want to say too much. "Father and your mother are dead."

The Silver Hanyou's eyes widened. Sesshomaru didn't look at him. "Dead?"

"Your mother died after him. Father died in war. The human woman was beheaded after giving Rin to the killer."

The Silver Hanyou said nothing. The ill words were just slowly seeping in.

"Your mother was a fool to trust him, but he kept his promise. Rin, is a full human." Sesshomaru started to leave when he said, "I will not tolerate your kidnapping of Rin, as our father loved her. In three days, the full moon will rise once again." Sesshomaru turned to the Silver Hanyou. "It is then that you and your crew shall die. You who broke your parents hearts, shall die a death of a pirate, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru suddenly scolded as he turned his back to the Silver Hanyou.

"Sesshomaru-sama" A voice cried out from the hall. "The people want to know that Rin is okay."

The Silver Hanyou turned his back to the bars as Sesshomaru left. His parents were dead? Who was it that promised to protect Rin? The Silver Hanyou's eyes widened as he stopped breathing.

---FLASH BACK---

Inu Yasha walked with his friend from school towards the mansion he lived in. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he heard the words shouted.

"My father never loved you! He only married you because after my mama died he was forced to marry you!"

Inu-Yasha's mother's voice never wavered. "What ever the reason that your father married me, is his reason. I am truly sorry about your mother, and I wish I could bring her back for you."

"Shut-up, human! Your words are meaningless to me! I just can't wait till the day that you shall die!"

Inu-Yasha rushed over to see Sesshomaru storm away from Inu-Yasha's mother.

---End of FLASH BACK---

The Silver Hanyou's eyes narrowed into slits. 'He is keeping me locked up till I am weakened. Then, he will have me hung as if I was no more then a pirate to these people. No one will recognize me.' The Silver Hanyou closed his eyes tightly. 'Damn him. I will break free and kill Sesshomaru myself!'

* * *

Kago felt the warm rays of the sun touch her skin as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around herself and saw Sango sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. 

"Sango?"

Sango looked towards Kago and gave her a soft smile. "I don't love Sesshomaru. However, my family was determined that we were the perfect match."

Kago watched Sango but said nothing, letting her sister finally let out what she had been holding all this time.

"I saw him once. He's very handsome. However, he is so mean. He was disgusted with humans and even more disgusted that he was supposed to marry one."

Kago gave Sango a questionable look. "How did you find out?"

Sango turned from Kago's eyes. "After you left, I was out looking for you. I went over to their mansion in hopes that you were there to throw stuff at them or something childish. He was outside; he was bossing this youki around. He saw me and instantly…" Sango lowered her eyes as the memories flooded her head. "Let's just say, he was very cold to me. I didn't want to marry him."

Kago looked away from her. "I never met Inu-Yasha, nor do I ever want to." Kago jumped up and turned to look at Sango. "Let's go, Sango. We are setting sail now!"

Sango smiled. She always understood Kagome's reason, and she wanted out as well. She just never had the courage that Kagome did. However, now being with her baby sister, she realized that she did. Sango rushed out behind Kagome and they both suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. Kago turned towards Sango in horror.

"My bride has finally awakened! Ready to claim our futures?" Kouga's voice sang as he waved at the two ladies.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, another chapter has been added! Everything is starting to become clearer and clearer now. However, how will Inu-Yasha get out of Sesshomaru's plot to be hung? 

Sorry it took so long, there have been hard times at home lately. My husband is not well and I have been taking care of him. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up soon as my husband may have to go up north for surgery. I don't know when it is.

If you are on My Space, I am also on it as well. If you want to be friends, here's my URL (Remove the spaces): myspace. com/ 106280609

Enough about me, now for the preview!

_Preview: Kago raised her sword as they boarded the deserted ship. Kago looked around before turning to Kouga. "They were taken hostage. I can feel it. That damn Silver Hanyou." Kago growled._

_Suddenly, they heard a noise from the far end of the ship. Kago drew her sword. That was when he rolled out of the pile of rubbish and ended up at Sango's feet._

_"The Silver Hanyou's first mate!" Kago shrieked._


	8. The Hanging

Disclaimer: You all know I do not own InuYasha… duh

Kago took in a deep breath of fresh air as she looked out over the ocean waters. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and tight black pants with a red sash around her waist. She had a matching bandanna wrapped around her long raven hair. She wore knee high black leather boots with metal cuffs at each ankle. She was ready to battle any one who got in her way of guaranteeing her and her sibling's freedom. She pressed her lips together as she sailed towards the mansion of her renowned enemy. She had heard that the mayor had passed on which meant that Sesshomaru was now in command. Kago did not have any real idea how this man really was, but he had to also not want this marriage.

"My beloved and beautiful, Kagome." Koga's voice broke through Kago's thoughts. She turned to see Koga walking towards her with out a shirt on, which was normal for him. He wore a pair of tanned pants which complemented his good looks. Kago turned from him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gazed out at the ocean with her. "When we finish this mission, I will make you the happiest bride in all the seven seas. You will never have to give up your feminine pride again." He nuzzled her behind her ear. Kago shivered under his soft touch. She did not know what to do in this situation. She had given up being a woman years ago, and to now become a woman again, she was dumbfounded.

"Koga-sama!" Ginta's voice broke through Kago's thoughts. She turned to see the excited man with his unique hairstyle. His hair had a black streak down the center of his hair and grey hair on either side of the streak. His torn shirt could barely cover his chest, and it was not tucked in his pants. His pants were rolled up above his knees. "We are approaching land! There's a pirate ship on it's shoreline surrounded by military ships!"

Kago turned to gawk at the first mate. Could it be her ship? They had sailed for three days now. She was itching to attack someone.

"Okay, we will send a boat to shore and find out what is going on." Koga said. "Kago and I will investigate the ship." Koga took Kago by her waist and guided her towards the boats on the side on his ship. Kago turned to see Sango rushing up to the deck.

"Can we take Sango with us?" Kago quickly asked Koga. She did not want to be alone with Koga at any price.

Koga gave Kago a big fanged grin. "Why? Don't you wish to be alone with your future husband?"

Kago frowned. "That is not the reason; I just figured that another set of eyes is…"

Koga erupted in laughter. "Sango, come with us."

Sango rushed over to their sides. "We must hurry before they catch us."

Kago nodded her head. She was appalled that her ship would be caught by the enemy twice now. She turned and grabbed her bow and arrows along with her trusty sword. "Let's go." She pushed past Koga and Sango and headed towards the boat.

Koga grinned even wider. "Now that's my woman!"

Kago leaped onto the boat and shifted her weapons so that she could easily grab an ore. She sat down as Koga helped Sango ease herself into the middle of the boat while he took the other ore and sat down. He shifted his rifle which he grabbed before getting off the ship beside his feet. "Lower us!"

With out further ado, the crew lowered them into the calm water. Hakkaku looked over the edge of the ship. Kago smiled up at the second mate who was now in charge of the ship till Koga returned. Kago was not use to a pirate trusting more then one person, and even that was rare. However, Koga had two trusting mates. Kago stared at the Mohawk on Hakkaku's head as they were being lowered; wondering if there was any knives hiding in it.

"We must be quick about this, Kagome. We can not afford to get caught." Koga informed Kago.

"I am not leaving with out my ship." Kago notified him dully.

"We have our own ship now. I will help you release your family from this cursed life of having to marry the others, but it will not affect you at all."

Kago nodded her head, only half listening to his words. She was tired of others telling her what her future was. She remembered her father telling her to marry InuYasha and run part of the government together. She believed it was the army. Now, she was being told that her battles were all for nothing. She frowned as she turned to see her boat growing bigger. A pair of English solders walked off the ship with their guns barrel resting on their shoulders and the butt of the gun was cupped in their hands. She frowned. If only she could use her cannons and blow up half the town. They caused her more trouble than it is worth. Koga steered the boat towards the far away portion of Kago's ship. Kago grabbed a rope that was used to tie the ship to shore, and she pulled herself up it. Koga grabbed Sango and had her hold onto his neck as he climbed up the rope following her.

Kago raised her sword as they boarded the deserted ship. Kago looked around before turning to Koga. There were no blood stains on the deck, which meant that either the crew was taken off the ship with out any fight, or the ship was already deserted before it fell into the enemy's hands. "They were taken hostage. I can feel it. That damn Silver Hanyou." Kago growled. She started to re-sheath her sword when they heard a noise from the far end of the ship. Kago drew her sword. That was when he rolled out of the pile of rubbish and ended up at Sango's feet.

"The Silver Hanyou's first mate!" Kago shrieked. She aimed the sword at his throat. Miroku gave her a sheepish grin. His clothes looked ragged and he looked to have lost a little bit of weight.

"Hello, Kago." He said. "Will you bare my child now?"

Kago raised her sword ready to relieve Miroku's body of his head when Koga grabbed Miroku by his neck and held him up in the air. "She is my wife… don't let me hear those words escape your tongue ever again."

Miroku glanced quickly between the two. "Married already? What a waste!"

Kago glared at Koga. "We're not married yet, moron!"

Koga clenched his teeth. "We will be soon."

Sango suddenly spoke, breaking the tension in the air. "What happened?"

Miroku frowned. "Sesshomaru took the ship and will be hanging everyone tonight when the full moon takes over the skies."

Kago turned to gaze at the town. The two guards were heading back towards the ship. They had to get off the ship, now. "Is there any one else onboard?"

Miroku shook his head. "It's a miracle they did not discover me yet."

"Lets get off, now." Koga ordered as he threw Miroku and grasped Sango by her back. He quickly threw her onto his back swiftly. "The last thing we need is to get caught."

Kago nodded her head as she grabbed Miroku and shoved him towards the direction she had just come from.

* * *

The Silver Hanyou tried to breathe. However, the thickness of the air that surrounded him suffocated him instead of aiding his need to breathe.

"Tonight will be a massive hanging!" A guard exclaimed with excitement.

"I can't wait, I hate the smell of these stinky pirates. Plus we are running out of bread crumbs to feed them with." Another grumbled back.

The Silver Hanyou glared at his muddied feet. His once nice clothing was nothing but dirty blood stained rags. They barely covered any part of his dignity. Truthfully, his dignity was almost all but gone. For three days he had been whipped, teased and starved. His stomach rumbled loudly as he thought of food. All that he and the crew were given were literally crumbs. He took a deep breath. The fact was he was so thirsty; it was almost unbearable to take deep breaths.

"It has been so long since we hung any pirates!" The guard said.

"Yeah, the last time we hung a ship full of pirates, we had uncovered a beautiful red head. I would have loved to have taken her to my bed!" The other guard said.

The Silver Hanyou clenched his teeth together. "Damn you bastards." His voice came out as almost a whisper. He was sick and tired of listening to the guards joke and talk about meaningless stuff.

"Her name was Ayame, right?" The other guard mused. "She was such a beautiful Irish princess."

"Yeah. She had been caught by those scoundrel pirates. I don't remember what happened to her though. I think Sesshomaru-sama took her to the mansion, and he must have sent her home."

The other guard laughed. "Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama would have sent her home immediately."

A new voice entered the conversation. It was a low eerie voice that crackled a tad. "Your precious Sesshomaru-sama would never send that wrench back to her home land. She is a full blooded wolf yōkai. Those are becoming rarer these days with the inbreeding of worthless humans. Even his own father has a human girl in mind for your beloved Sesshomaru-sama." The voice chuckled a bit. "From what I was told, her skin is soft like a baby's skin. Her eyes are such a deep shade of green…"

"Silence! Sesshomaru-sama is not interested in that Irish Princess even if she is an yōkai! Plus, if he was looking for an yōkai to marry, she would have to be an inu yōkai! Do you know of any?"

The Silver lifted his head. 'So, does Sesshomaru have a wolf yōkai in their prison? Wouldn't that start a war?' He wanted to find out this information, but his need for liquid was greater then his need for information on a matter that did not assist him with his current situation. He had to get out of the prison before he or his crew were hung that night. He looked up at his wrists which were handcuffed to the pole above his head. His skin had been rubbed raw from the cold merciless metal. Blood trickled down his arm as he shifted his weight a bit. There was nothing left for him to do that he had not done these past days.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The guards suddenly yelled as they clicked their heels together.

"Has the hanyou attempted to escape any more?" Sesshomaru's voice trailed over to The Silver Hanyou's ears.

"No sir! He has finally been broken, sir!" One guard notified Sesshomaru.

"His spirit as well?" Sesshomaru's voice asked.

"To our knowledge. He just hangs there now with out a word." The guard responded.

"Good. The preparations are almost complete. Tonight, once the full moon is high, we will end this meaningless battle. This will surly leave a mark on the other pirates." Sesshomaru's footsteps became louder as he walked over to The Silver Hanyou's side. Sesshomaru took The Silver Hanyou's chin between his index and thumb and lifted his head up so that The Silver Hanyou had to look at Sesshomaru. "This will end two battles. One with the pirates, and the existence of a hanyou in my noble bloodline." His words were spoken in such a mono tone that only The Silver Hanyou could hear him.

* * *

Kago glared at Miroku. "Looks like you got out of the pot only to jump into the fire." Miroku was held by a group of Koga's pirates with his hands behind his back. Miroku was on his knees before Koga and Kago.

"Look, they plan to hang all of the pirates tonight in the full moon!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You need to do something!"

Koga rubbed his chin in deep thought. "If we let them hang all those pirates, it will be bad on the rest of the pirates. The Silver Hanyou is known to be a fierce pirate." He turned to Kago. "Plus, his head belongs to me."

Kago shook her head slowly. "I want to kill him with my own hands as well, however just watching him die a slow death would satisfy me."

Koga eyed Miroku. "Not me though. He is the one guy I will never forgive."

Kago released a sigh. "Fine, I guess we have no choice. I want my crew, you want that Silver Hanyou's blood. Fine, we will assist in their escape tonight. No matter what though, I want that Silver Hanyou dead."

Koga nodded. "Fine. We will attack at the full moon."

Kago turned away to walk over to Sango's side when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to look at Koga. "What?"

"I don't want you down there when we attack." Koga said.

Kago glared at him. "You underestimate me. I can handle myself."

Koga did not release her shoulder. "At least hide your hair. If anyone found out you're a girl they will take you away from me."

Kago smiled at him. "They will never get the chance to even know I'm coming."

Koga smiled a fanged smile. "That's my woman, never backs down from a fight."

Sango reached out and took Kago's arm. "Kagome, just promise me you'll come back safely."

Kago placed her hand on Sango's shoulder and squeezed it. "I will, no doubt about it."

* * *

The moon casted a bright light onto the ocean water. The cold air sent chills throughout Sango's skin. Hours had past and now the pirates were leaving her alone on the ship with Miroku and the second mate, Hakkaku. Hakkaku grumbled about being left behind once again, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was after all only the second mate.

Koga turned to Sango and Miroku. "I will be back with that Silver Hanyou's head soon. After this, we shall have a party to celebrate Kagome's and my wedding!"

Sango gave him a fake smile. She knew that Kago did not love Koga. However, this battle was worth more to her than her own happiness. Koga turned away and marched off the ship with the others. Sango scanned the crowd for a glimpse of Kago, but she did not see her little baby sister.

"Sango, you did not think I would leave with out saying good bye, did you?" Kago's voice came from behind Sango. Sango gasped and turned to see Kago with her hair tied back into a bun and a pirate hat on her head.

"Kagome!" She quickly embraced Kago.

"Whoa! Don't be so passionate!" Kago joked as she broke free from Sango's tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry; I'm just scared that you may not come back!" Sango apologized.

"I promised you, didn't I? I will come back and I shall accomplish this mission." Kago informed Sango. She then pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "When this is all over, we shall plan our own escape."

Sango gasped. "I thought you were going to marry Koga?"

Kago eyed the pirates leaving. "I could not do it. To be honest, I'm quite taken by another man."

Sango broke from their hug. "You are?"

Kago placed her index finger on her own lips to tell Sango to be quiet. "Yes. We will not live the life another assigns us. We are in this battle for our freedom. I will find the guy who I want to marry, and I will marry him."

Sango's eyes lit up. "It's that raven haired beauty with the violet eyes!"

Kago's face flushed a shade of pink. "Shhh… They will hear us!"

Sango pressed her lips together. "I will wait for your return then."

Kago smiled back at her sister. "I will see you then." With those words, Kago squeezed Sango one last time before falling into the crowd of pirates. She needed to free her men. It was not going to be easy, but she needed them. Yes, they knew she was a woman, but could they really abandon her after all she did for them? She rushed with the others to the edge of the gathering of the town's people who looked at the scene before them, unknowing of the pirates that gathered behind them. The Englishmen were hitting their drums in a slow steady beat as the pirates dragged their feet onto the electrocution plank. Several nooses hung in a strait line before the pirates. One man stood to the side, reading the scroll stating that the people were going to be hung because they were pirates. The men turned to look at the nooses as the guards quickly dragged out one last pirate. Kago took a deep breath as she took in the man's horrible condition. His body was covered with dry blood. His long black hair was matted and lose. It appeared that blood was caked in it as well. His clothing could only barely keep his dignity. They faced him towards the crowd and shoved the hair from his face. Kago's eyes widened as she saw the stained face of her hero. His violet eyes that once sparkled with courage were now hidden by the black eyes that he had received. Kago felt a single tear trickle down her cheek as they pulled the noose down to wrap it around his throat. His head rolled forward as soon as the noose was in place.

Koga pressed his lips together as a tall man in white walked before the pirates. His long silver hair glistened in the moonlight. He grabbed the raven hair and jerked back the head of Kago's hero. He looked out at the audience. "This person is called the Silver Hanyou! Let it be known throughout all the land, and seas that no pirate shall live to see another day once they cross our paths! The Silver Hanyou, and his crew of pirates, are hereby sentenced to death by hanging!"

Kago collapsed her hand over her mouth. 'No! He is not the Silver Hanyou! The Silver Hanyou is a mean silver haired buffoon! This guy is just taking his place! The Silver Hanyou escaped!!' Kago looked at Koga who glared at the scene. He turned to his crew.

"Stupid Sesshomaru! This is enough! ATTACK!!" Koga screamed as he withdrew his sword and held it high in the air. Kago quickly leaped in the front of the group. People screamed and ran away as she and her comrades rushed in with force. Kago's eye never escaped the one she had to save.

"CUT THE ROPE!!" Sesshomaru yelled as the over grown man complied. He quickly sliced into the rope and the ground gave out from under the pirates. They fell through the floor abruptly. Some had their necks instantly snapped, but the others hung there, with no means to breath. Kago charged towards her hero and pulled her sword from its sheath. She quickly threw the sword towards the rope and pulled her bow from her back. The raven haired man fell onto the ground in heap. She grasped an arrow and quickly shot the arrow at a row of where her pirates hung. Kago quickly released her arrow and threw her bow on her back. At that instant Sesshomaru quickly pulled his own sword from his sheath and aimed it towards the raven haired man's heart. He quickly rammed it down as Kago leaped towards the raven haired hero and grasped his limp body.

"Hold on! Don't you dare die on me now!" Kago yelled just as Sesshomaru's sword punctured her flesh. She gasped and thrusted her body forward from the impact and pain.

"Damn you, pirate!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I could have killed him!" He pulled the sword from Kago's flesh as her hat fell from her head and her long raven hair fluttered down. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw her face. "You're Kagome!"

Kago glared at him. She had no time to correct him or battle him. She had to get her hero to safety.

"Imagine this, the woman who escaped marriage to the man she was betrothed to, is now rescuing him from my hands." Sesshomaru seethed as he raised his sword once again. "This is perfect! I shall kill both of you!"

Kago fell to her knees as she tried to pick the raven guy up. She was loosing too much blood and growing weak. "What are you talking about?" She yelled as she used all of her energy to pick him up once again.

Without warning, Sesshomaru gasped as a sword pierced through his shoulder from behind. He roared in anger and pain. "Hey! What are you doing to my woman?!" Koga's voice met Kago's ears. Kago looked up to see Koga leaping in the air and getting ready to kick Sesshomaru in the jaw.

"I owe you!" Kago yelled as she tightened her grip and jerked the raven haired man from Sesshomaru's side. The two fell off the board and into the hard sand below. Kago moaned as she got up. She grabbed the raven haired man's arm and jerked on it. "I can't do this with out you!" She fell back to her knees when she realized that he would not budge. "Please! Help me! I…" Tears formed in her eyes. She was helpless. Koga was battling Sesshomaru above them, and she could not even rescue one guy. "Please!" Kago bit her lip as she replayed Sesshomaru's words to her. What did he mean by her betrothed? Kago stared at the man before it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her entire body pale. "No…" She whispered as Koga's body crashed to the ground under Sesshomaru's fierce slam. "InuYasha…" Kago leaned closer to him and allowed her long hair to caress his skin. "InuYasha… Please, wake up…" She gazed at him for a few more seconds before she leaned forward and closed her eyes. "Wake up…" She gently kissed his lips as she caressed his swollen cheek. Without warning, she felt a hand grasp hers and his lips responded to hers. Kago's heart raced as she finally got the strength to pull from him and gaze down in his beautiful violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"HURRY UP, KAGOME!!" Koga yelled as he tried to stop Sesshomaru's sword from penetrating his chest.

"Rescuing your ass." Kago told him. "You better run towards our ship or we are all dead." She indicated to Sesshomaru and Koga fighting above them.

With out a word, InuYasha grabbed Kago's hand and the two ran out from under the platform. Koga gave Sesshomaru one last push before leaping off the platform and running after the two.

"Why did you come back for us?" InuYasha yelled to Kago.

"I told you, I want what is mine and that ship is mine!" Kago informed him as she leaped over a few guards bodies.

InuYasha squeezed her hand with in his own. However, his eyes quickly fluttered to the full moon that shined over the brutal scene, fearing when it would vanish.

* * *

_A/N: 3917 words! Woot! A long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I made it extra long due to it being a long time since I last updated. If you want to stay updated on this story and all of my other stories, please go to my site fanfic. Myinterests. Com Just get rid of the spaces._

_Also, please review if you want a quick update, I go by the number of reviews I get per chapter to see what story I should update next. If this gets more updates then my other stories, it'll be booted to the front of the line. _

_Thank you to all of you who had reviewed!! It means a lot to me. You're all great. Oh, and for the common question, will this be a romance? I hope this chapter answered that for you!! Being awoken by a kiss is a good way to wake up, don't you think?_


	9. A Night of Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

InuYasha sat on the edge of Koga's bed as Kago affixed bandages to his cuts. InuYasha looked away as she leaned forward to clean one of his many cuts.

"Why did you come?" He breathed. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice as his eyes kept darting nervously to the window that the full moon peaked through. "Your shipmates threw you away…"

Kago paused for a second before placing the rag onto the night table by Koga's bed. She placed her fingers gently under his chin and tilted his head upwards so she could look into his beautiful violet eyes. "I wanted my ship, and I trained most of the crew. I also had to see you once more." She released his chin and grabbed the rag once more.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he remembered waking up to a gentle tingle on his lips. He raised his hand to his lips as his head cleared. Had she really kissed him? He was so out of it.

"Why didn't you tell me your name is InuYasha?" Kago continued as she dried his skin.

InuYasha took in a deep breath. "Um, I… I didn't see it necessary."

Kago eyed him. "It is. Did you leave home and join the pirates to get away from your arranged marriage?"

InuYasha pressed his lips together. He did not want to tell her anything.

"Why did you pose as the Silver Hanyou… and why did Sesshomaru try to kill you?" She continued.

"He is my half brother." InuYasha informed her in a mono tone. "He is a full yokai. Our father is the same, but I have a human mother."

Kago turned to gaze at him. "So that is why you look nothing alike."

InuYasha turned his head away. "Yeah."

Kago laughed. "That stupid Silver Hanyou looked more like him than you do!"

InuYasha remained quiet at her remark. He could not look at her. What he needed to do was get off the ship before the moon vanished.

"InuYasha…" Kago started just as the door opened and Koga walked in. He placed his arm over her shoulders and peered down at InuYasha.

"I hate the fact that she is giving you favors now, but I'm grateful that you saved my beautiful Kagome from that piece of shit Silver Hanyou." He said cheerfully. "Kagome is going to be my bride as soon as we get back to land!"

InuYasha glanced at Koga as he squeezed Kago's shoulders. He could not believe what he was hearing! Maybe he was wrong in thinking she would kiss him when she was marring Koga. "Keh, whatever…"

Kago stared at him blankly. It almost sounded like The Silver Hanyou was talking instead of him. She quickly pushed it to the side. She had more important things to worry about, like her marriage to Koga and her family. "The battle is over, but not the war." She informed Koga. "The war ends when Sesshomaru's head is on my plate."

Koga chuckled. "Spoken just the way I like it! Don't worry, Kagome! I'll slay that bastard just for you! Just watch me!"

InuYasha shot a sideways glance at the couple as Koga planted a kiss on her cheek. InuYasha grumbled at deterred his eyes away.

"Koga, I'm sure that InuYasha is hungry…" Kago notified him as she attached a bandage to an open slash on InuYasha's cheek.

Koga waved his hand at her. "Soon, but I have more important questions for our mystery boy here. Oh, Sango needs you by the way. Something about a perverted guy who can't keep his hands off her ass."

Kago jumped up. "That asshole, Miroku!" She glanced at the two men for a second and then rushed from the room to aid her sister. Koga walked over to the door and closed it gently before locking it. He then turned to the window where the moon peaked in and chuckled.

"You know, you may fool a human like Kagome, but you can never fool a full wolf yokai like me." Koga slammed the window closed and locked it. "What a convenient full moon we have tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be a good day for a beheading." Koga turned to InuYasha. "Silver Hanyou…"

InuYasha glared at him. "So you know than…"

"I am not stupid, and this is why I allowed Kagome to treat you in my room. When the moon vanishes and your true form appears, she will watch as I kill you … and then she will be my bride a hundred percent." Koga informed him with his arms folded across his chest.

InuYasha chuckled. "It sounds like you have everything planned out."

Koga nodded his head. "Of course. I have been waiting for this moment ever since you killed my tribe. All that is left now is Ginta, Hakkaku and myself. Not much of a chance of expanding my tribe, is there?"

InuYasha frowned. "I have killed many people and yokai. Do you honestly think I would remember your tribe?"

Koga pulled his knife from his pouch. "Yes. Amongst them was my beautiful fiancé from Ireland. You took her and my tribe from me!" He slammed his knife onto the end table. "Since you cannot give them back to me, I shall kill you to avenge them!"

InuYasha glared at him. "I do not remember this at all. My crew never killed a red headed yokai bitch!"

Koga yanked the knife from the table and threw it towards InuYasha. It missed him by centimeters and embedded itself into the wall. Koga seethed as he stared at InuYasha. "Don't you dare lie! Not about them! You killed everyone that I loved! Everyone that I cherished! You no good for nothing pirate! I would never have stooped to such a low life if it was not for wanting to kill you with my own hands!"

InuYasha looked backwards at the knife. "Keh, your aim sucks."

"Who said I was aiming for you? Next time, I won't miss." Koga promised as he got into InuYasha's face. His brown eyes glared into InuYasha's violet eyes. He reached over InuYasha's shoulder and pulled the knife from the wall and stepped away from InuYasha. "I shall give you one night of peace in this form. However, once the moon goes down… you are officially dead." He promised. "Kagome will never think of you as anything more than just a pitiful pirate who got what he deserved." Koga unlocked the door and opened it. "Oh, and if you plan to escape… don't. You'll find it impossible." With those words, Koga left the room. InuYasha looked at the closed window and sent silent darts at it.

"InuYasha?" Kago's voice came from outside the door. She walked into the doorframe and smiled at InuYasha. "Good! You're alone! I was worried that Koga would not let you have any peace!" She planted a bowl of water by the bed and turned to examine him. "You look so… pale."

InuYasha automatically reached up to touch his face. "Sorry, I must have lost a lot of blood…" He offered as an excuse.

"I understand. I'll get you some steak, okay?" Kagome offered.

InuYasha nodded his head and Kago quickly left the room. She left the door open as well. InuYasha stood up and walked over to the doorframe to investigate Koga's warning. Pirates surrounded the room holding weapons and glaring at him. InuYasha shot them each a glare of his own. 'Damn.' He thought. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

* * *

Kago walked up to the kitchen were a woman slaved over the cast iron stove. "Oi! Any red meat in there?" She hollered.

The woman became flustered as she wiped her bloodied hands on her clothes. "Yes, it's small though." She scooped up a small piece of red meat and handed it to Kago. "We're almost out of red meat. However, we should be back to land soon."

Kago nodded her head. "Right." She turned away to see Miroku and Sango chatting. Miroku fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. Sango took a step backwards as he wiggled closer to her.

"PLEASE! Bare my child!"

Kago glared at him as she stormed over to him and kicked him in his butt. "Watch what you say, Baka!"

Miroku rubbed his butt and eyed Kago. "Then, bare my child!" He begged as Sango turned red and slapped him across his cheek.

"Man! What a looser!" Kago seethed as she walked off. Sango followed her closely but her eyes fell on Miroku's form.

"I don't know, he's kind of funny." She said meekly.

Kago stopped suddenly and Sango crashed into her back. "Do you like him?" Kagome turned to eye her older sister who blushed a deep shade of red.

"Me? Like him… of course not!" Sango said in an unbelievable voice. Kago rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards Koga's room where InuYasha waited for her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, looking out at the ocean waters splashing against the ship. The men hurried as they worked on their individual jobs on deck. Sesshomaru pressed his lips together tightly as he fiddled with his fingers in deep thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" A deep voice said from the security of a dark corner. "I hear you failed in killing that InuYasha brother of yours…"

Sesshomaru turned towards the dark figure. "I have not failed yet. That hanyou will not taint my bloodline much longer!"

The deep voice chuckled. "What determination you have, Sesshomaru-sama." Then the chuckle silenced abruptly. "I have something for you. Use this sword to drain him of his blood." A blue tinted sword flew from the corner across the room. It was quickly embedded into the corner of Sesshomaru's room.

"What the hell do I need that sword for?" Sesshomaru demanded, annoyed that this person wanted more from him.

"This will seal his yokai powers so that he cannot attack you when he is injured."

Sesshomaru pulled the sword from the wall. "I will kill him the way I want to kill him."

The voice chuckled. "Look at that blade closely. See it's blue colors?"

Sesshomaru stared at the blade. The blue highlights danced across the blade in a swirling motion. "Yes…"

"It's a powerful sword. Meant to only be held by a powerful yokai such as yourself." The deep voice fell quiet for a few minutes to allow its words to sink into Sesshomaru. "Swing that sword towards that desk."

Sesshomaru glared at the corner. "You cannot order me around! I will do what I want when I want." He turned the blade over to examine it more.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama. However, your wishes have all but one been granted by me… including the governor's seat."

Sesshomaru growled loudly at the dark corner. "I never meant for you to kill my father! Just his human wife!"

The voice chuckled. "Two birds with one stone… hardly a reason to growl…"

Sesshomaru aimed the sword at the voice and a bolt of lightning shot out from the tip of the sword. Then, the area surrounding the darkened corner iced over. Sesshomaru looked at the sword in awe.

"This is a treasured sword of the four elements." The voice continued. "You now have control over the four elements. This is a sword no one can escape."

Sesshomaru looked towards the corner. "Where is that hanyou?"

The voice chuckled. "He is half a day before you. You should reach him just in time too see him killed by other enemies. Unless, you want my help…"

"NO ONE will kill him except me!" Sesshomaru growled as he pointed the sword at the darkness. "Get me there before that happens. I will kill him with my own hands!"

The darkness slowly evaporated. "As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru turned from the corner and headed towards the door. He had found that this creature that he had rescued from another pirate ship was very valuable to him.

* * *

InuYasha stared at the moon as it started to set. Kago sighed as she placed the cloth back into the rounded container. The once clear water was reddened with blood. She smiled at him softly. "There you go. All better."

InuYasha took a deep swallow. His throat was incredibly dry. "Thanks. Say, is there a way I can get off this ship anytime soon?" InuYasha turned to Kago and gave her a winning smile.

Kago lost her breath for a moment. "Ah… no. I don't know why but Koga is guarding you and my crew like a hawk."

InuYasha pressed his lips together as he tried to think of a way to get Kago to assist him in his escape. "I need off this ship, Captain Kago…" He said in a soothing voice. He leaned forward and smiled at her. "Is there any way that you can…?"

Kago stared at him with sparkling eyes that made him wonder what was wrong with her eyes. Kago stared at him, unwilling to move.

"Captain… Kago…?" He asked. He hated to call her captain, but he had to be on her good side to get what he wanted. He leaned towards her and lifted his thumb to her left eye to see if he could wipe away any tears or what ever was in her eyes.

Without any more words, Kago leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. This action caught him off guard as he fell backwards onto Koga's bed. His eyes widened like a wild man's eyes. Wasn't she engaged to Koga? Does this mean it was not his imagination? That she really did kiss him when he was about to be hung? Kago clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She gushed. She had no idea what had gotten into her again. She just felt the need to kiss him once again. InuYasha sat up and uneasily cleared his throat. "So how can I help you get off the ship?"

InuYasha tried to clear his mind of the kiss, vaguely remembering the touch of her lips from his rescue. "Trade places with me." He replied in a raspy breath.

"Trade?" Kago asked.

"Yes. I need to get off this ship. It's a matter of life and death." He informed her.

Kago raised her eyebrows as InuYasha started to unbutton his shirt. "I'll lock the door." She jumped from the bed and locked the door to Koga's quarters. She slowly turned around to see him strip out of his shirt. His bare muscular chest made her inhale deeply. She slowly reached up to undo her own shirt. She became uneasy as this would fully expose the fact that she was a woman to him. She took a deep breath. "This is a matter of life and death?"

InuYasha looked up and nodded his head as he tossed his boots. "Yeah."

Kago pealed her shirt from her shoulders and tossed it towards him. Her face became flushed as she heard him pause. She could feel his eyes on her back. Her breasts were flattened by a wrap which kept some of her dignity.

"I always knew you were a woman." InuYasha informed her as he picked up his shirt and walked over to place it onto her shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed… it's not bad."

Kago took in a deep breath as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of his warm shirt. "I gave it up in honor of Sango's and my freedom. We were treated as objects… just given to…" She bit back her words, knowing that he already knew the truth.

"Given to my brother and me with out your… yeah, I know." InuYasha said softly. "That's why I left as well and joined the pirate life."

Kago turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. She gazed into his eyes, searching for his true feelings. "I wanted to love my husband… not be just a piece of nothing to him…"

InuYasha stared into her eyes without saying a word. His own heart was aching for some odd reason. He tried to swallow, but his throat became parched. "We need to finish so I can get off this ship before the sun rises."

Kago looked away. "Oh, right." She released him and he took her hat and placed it on his head. He quickly tucked his hair into the hat. Kago admired him as he picked up a sword and attached it to his sash. "Then, till we meet again…" Kago said meekly.

InuYasha looked towards her and smiled warmly. "Till we meet again, I shall leave you another hint for your mission… my brother is not one to trifle with. Stay away from him as much as possible and leave him to me. Understood?"

Kago shook her head. "This is my battle, and I will see it to the end. Your brother nor that awful Silver Hanyou will ever stop me."

InuYasha gazed at her for a second longer. He reached out and grasped her arm and jerked her towards him. Her body collided into his, and he gazed into her eyes for a moment. "If only we had met by other means…" He whispered to her as he quickly claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Kago felt all of her energy leave her body as he kissed her forcefully. Truthfully, her body wanted to melt. Then, as quickly as he had taken her lips… he was gone. Kago felt incredibly cold once he left her side. She leaned onto the wall and exhaled her breath. She could not believe that she had once again let him go. She turned to the window and watched as the sun began to rise. She smiled a soft smile as the rays kissed her skin.

"Kagome! Are you okay in there?" Koga's voice shouted through the door as the door handle began to violently shake.

"Yes, sorry." She unlocked the door and Koga rushed in. His eyes searched for InuYasha. "Where is he?"

Kagome looked at Koga. "After I took care of his wounds, he told me he had to go, it was a matter of life and death."

Koga's eyes fixated on her face. "You smell of him! Are those his clothes?"

Kago looked down at his shirt. "Yes, he asked to trade…"

Koga growled as he turned to the open door. "FIND HIM NOW!!"

Kago grabbed Koga's arm. "Why? He's not our prisoner!"

Koga turned to glare at her. "I should have told you the truth. I just wanted you to see it with your own eyes."

Kago stared at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Koga opened his mouth to notify her, but suddenly a ship materialized beside theirs'. Almost as if it was a ghost ship. Kago grabbed Koga's arm in shock and fear. Koga growled under his breath. "Now, we are in really deep shit."

Kago watched as darkness escaped the ship and all she knew was that things were going to get much worse for now on…

* * *

**A/N:** _Uh Oh… Kago's in danger, and InuYasha escaped with out being discovered!_

_Thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapters! Your reviews mean a lot to me!_

_Please review this chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster each chapter gets out! This story was my top priority because of the amount of reviews it had received from the last chapter. Also, if you want to see sneak peaks and estimated dates the next chapters will be coming out on, please visit my site, fanfic. myinterests. Com where I put up everything and answer the FAQ._

_Oh, and if you like to read and write fanfictions, a new fanfiction site just opened. It's fandom. myinterests. com Just take out the spaces! Enjoy!_

_Thank you for reading this story and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!_


	10. Kagome's Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

The Silver Hanyou sat in his escape boat in the middle of the ocean. He sighed a sigh of relief as he stopped rowing his boat. He glanced towards the rising sun and smirked. "Sorry, but you didn't get me this time." He turned to look back towards Koga's ship. He could still smell the smell of Kagome on the clothes he wore. He frowned. He didn't know what to think. She was his enemy, as well as something more. He shook his head. 'No, there's no time to think of her as anything other than the enemy.' He thought. He started to row his boat once more when he heard a cannon fire. The Silver Hanyou turned around to see a massive ship pull up beside Koga's. Koga's ship had smoke coming from it.

"Shit!" He growled. "Sesshomaru!" He could not believe that Sesshomaru was attacking the ship. Inu Yasha smirked. No doubt Sesshomaru was searching for him. Then his face fell. " Kagome…" He shook his head. 'No, she can take care of herself.' He turned to look as people abandoned the ship. Could she really defend herself from Sesshomaru?

* * *

Kago grabbed her bow and arrow and rushed to the highest location on Koga's ship. She glared down at the massacre below her. Sesshomaru's forces had shot a cannon ball into the side of their ship, which was causing the ship to sink rapidly. Kago aimed her arrow at a man attacking Ginta who was loosing the battle. Pink lights flew from the arrow as it impacted the attacker's back. He released a scream as he fell over. Ginta looked up at Kago and gave her a thumbs up. Kago returned the gesture. She glanced around to see where else she could hit. There were so many attackers on the ship. She pulled out another arrow and placed it against her bow. Her eyes fell upon Sesshomaru who walked onto the ship as if he owned it. His narrow eyes scanned the scene before him.

"Where is that InuYasha?" He grumbled. He pulled out a sword with a glowing blue blade and swung it aimlessly before him. Lightning shot out from the blade, electrifying Koga's crew. Kago gasped at the sight.

"That's a yokai sword!" Kago breathed. She knew all about those mystical weapons. Even before she had become a pirate. Her mother told her and Sango all about them, and how to stop them. She aimed her arrow at the sword, and released it. The arrow bursted out in pink flames as it flew towards the sword. Sesshomaru glanced sideways at her arrow and quickly moved his sword to block the arrow. The arrow collided with the sword, causing a pink explosion. Kago grinned with satisfaction as Sesshomaru tried to protect his eyes from the amazingly bright light. Once the light dimmed, Sesshomaru looked at his sword. The arrow fell to the ground beside his foot. Sesshomaru's sword no longer glowed; it looked like a normal useless sword. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he swung his sword. His eyes quickly looked over to see Kago as she lowered her bow.

"What do we have here?" He cooed as he bent over to grab the arrow. His eyes scanned the arrow, and then he broke it in his hand with no effort. "This arrow has no powers, and yet… I know the purifying arrow. Only one other woman had this arrow… no… weapon. This woman was one who enchanted my father… a human woman with powers that could bring down the most powerful demon." Sesshomaru looked up at Kago. "You look a lot like her, don't you?"

Kago glared at him. "Leave this ship at once unless you wish to be purified as well!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "This power still exists." He glanced over at his soldiers. "Seize her!"

Kago pulled out more arrows and placed them against her bow. She fired the arrows all at once, hitting the men in their chests dead on target. The men fell over simultaneously. Sesshomaru watched with amusement. "I see, you not only have the purity abilities, but the accuracy of your own father."

Kago remained quiet and alert. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Koga was only a few feet from her, and his was the worst. She could feel the admiration pouring from him. "Leave this ship, Sesshomaru! Or I will purify you as well!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Now, why would I leave such a deadly weapon to us yōkai on this ship, roaming free? Hmmm?" He grinned as he tossed the sword onto the ground. He lifted his arm up as a green fog appeared around it. With out further words, Sesshomaru leaped towards Kago. His nails grew as he got closer to her. "Die!"

Kago braced herself for the impact. A pink light emitted from her entire body, ready to counteract Sesshomaru's poison.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he leaped towards Sesshomaru.

Kago's eyes snapped open. "NO! Don't!" She screamed, but it was too late. Koga's body slammed into Sesshomaru. Blood splattered Kago as Koga fell onto the ground in agony. He clutched his stomach as blood mixed with poison spewed from it. Kago shook her head frantically. "Baka!" tears welded up in her eyes as she gazed down at Koga's fallen form.

"Baka! Now you will die a slow painful death!" A soldier of Sesshomaru's said.

Kago glared at Sesshomaru. "You… you… monster!"

Sesshomaru leaped towards her once again. Kago's body once again emitted the pink glow. However, once again, Sesshomaru did not make it to her. Kago stared wide eyed at the impossible sight.

The Silver Hanyou glared at Sesshomaru as his sword caught Sesshomaru's claw. His golden eyes glared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "What are you doing? Picking on defenseless little girls? This isn't like you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grinned as he leaped backwards. "You finally show yourself, InuYasha."

The Silver Hanyou felt dread seep up his back bone. However, he did not have the time to care. His rival was the toughest rival he had ever fought. His own half brother, Sesshomaru. "Keh, I was not hiding, if that is what you're implying."

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaped towards InuYasha once again. He swung his claw towards InuYasha. InuYasha leaped to the side as the poison sprayed out from Sesshomaru's claw and onto the deck. It instantly melted the deck. Kago turned from the shocking battle to run over to Koga's side. She took his head and placed it on her lap. Koga looked up at her and grinned.

"See, I knew you were special." Koga whispered as he closed his eyes and took a deep swallow. "Kago, I want you to know that I was very serious about us. I never joked about it."

Kago shook her head as she tried to hush him. "Shh… everything is going to be fine."

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0; font-face font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Koga pressed his lips together as Sango made it to their side. She fell to her knees and examined the wound. She could see that most of his stomach was actually eaten by the acid. She looked over to Kago and shook her head slowly. With this kind of injury, he would never survive.

"Kagome… I love you so much." Koga groaned as he closed his eyes.

Kago looked over at Sango. "I need the bandages!"

Sango gave Kago a questionable look, but ran off. Kago leaned down and placed her lips beside Koga's ear. "I will not allow you to die here, not today. Not on my watch." She glanced over at the two men battling. She knew that if she did this, she would be unconscious for several hours. However, what was the sense in having these abilities if she never used them? Kago watched as Sango rushed back with tons of bandages. Kago smiled at her older sister. "Sango, once I'm done, I need you to bandages him up for me. Okay?"

Sango shook her head. "NO! I can not allow you to use that!"

Kago glared at her. "I can not allow him to die!"

"Kagome! You can die if you do this!" Sango yelled.

Kago shook her head. "I will not die. I never use this unless it's a matter of life and death!"

Sango shook her head frantically. "The last time you used it, you almost died!"

Kago smiled at her. "I would die any day for my sister."

Sango felt her tears fall down her cheeks. "No!"

Kago placed her hands onto Koga's stomach and a pink light emitted from her entire body. The light then shot onto her hands, then into Koga. Kago closed her eyes and focused on Koga's life force. She had to use this ability to purify his body, and her own heart to stop him from thinking of dying.

Sango watched in awe as the green glow vanished from Koga's abdomen. Then, his flesh slowly was reformed. Sango looked up at Kago. Kago released her hold on Koga as she fell over. Koga's wound was not fully healed, but the poisons and the worst part was gone. Sango check Kago's pulse. It was still there, but weak. Sango quickly placed the bandages around Koga's waist. She then glued them in place before she cradled Kago in her arms.

InuYasha exposed his own claw as Sesshomaru flew towards him. InuYasha clided his claw with Sesshomaru's. The two glared at each other intensely. "Why did you interfere?" Sesshomaru mused.

InuYasha glared at him. "I did not interfere."

"I was going to kill your betrothed." Sesshomaru snickered. "A meaningless human girl with the ability to destroy us all." Sesshomaru swung his other claw into InuYasha's stomach. "Now I know why he chose you to marry her, you hanyou."

InuYasha gagged as Sesshomaru's claw dug into him. He didn't let it get to him as he sliced at Sesshomaru with his other claw. "It's not like you to talk so much, Sesshomaru." He growled.

"She has the ability to turn any of us into a human. Especially, you." Sesshomaru informed InuYasha as he pulled his arm from InuYasha' gut. "Just like her mother."

InuYasha broke away from Sesshomaru and he shook his sword. "Shut up!"

Sesshomaru grinned. Now was the time to strike. Instantly, Sesshomaru took on his true form. He roared out loud as his claws dug into the deck of the ship. He then looked down at InuYasha. This was the opportunity he needed to take out as many humans as possible, along with this hanyou who's blood tainted their bloodline. He jumped into the sky and quickly flew down towards the ship. InuYasha leaped up towards Sesshomaru and swung his sword towards Sesshomaru's left arm. The blade sliced through Sesshomaru's arm like butter. Sesshomaru released a holler of agony as he plumaged into the ocean waters. His arm fell onto the ship. InuYasha landed by the steer and replaced his sword into his hoister.

Sango looked up at him through her teary eyes. InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru's crew rushed off their ship, defeated. He released a chuckle as he looked towards Sango. He frowned at the sight of Kago on the ground, unconscious. "She's a miko as well then, right?" He asked Sango.

Sango looked down at her sister. "Yes. She is the one who was supposed to carry on the miko blood and duties. She used to hold the honor with pride, however, as time went on, she no longer held it so dearly. She hated having everything in her life planned out for her. Even her fate after marriage. They taught her how to be a lady, and a warrior so that she could fulfill her miko duties."

InuYasha looked away. "Why did they want her to marry…" InuYasha looked at Sango. "Do you know if she was to turn me into a human as well?" He held up his sword at Sango's throat.

"Turn you into a human?" Sango choked. "How would I know? You should be grateful to her though, she wanted nothing to do with it. She escaped, just like you did. I can't believe you are the one she is betrothed to." Sango shook her head. "You're just as much of a monster as that Sesshomaru."

InuYasha placed his sword into his holster. "You better believe that! I will never become a human. Ever. Now that I know this about her, I will never get near her again, unless to kill her with my own hands!"

Sango looked at him with anger. "You will never touch her!"

InuYasha looked down at her. "You're right, I won't. My blade will do all of the work." He quickly withdrew his sword and aimed it at Kago's throat. "When she wakes up, tell her that the Silver Hanyou will not rest until she is dead."

Sango glared at him as the sun gleamed off his blade. "I will tell her that InuYasha is an asshole."

InuYasha moved the blade to Sango's throat. "Mention my name to her, and I'll kill you as well."

Sango opened her eyes widely. "You don't want her to know that you are both InuYasha and the Silver Hanyou?"

InuYasha glared at her even more as he pressed his blade against her throat. "InuYasha is dead."

Sango pressed her lips together as she watched InuYasha leap from the ship. She couldn't help but to wonder if the other InuYasha was in fact really him as well? Were those two completely different men the same?

* * *

**A/N**: _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It had a lot of action and drama in it. Thank you everyone who had reviewed! It means a lot. I'll try and update this story faster as I'm putting a lot of my other stories on hold so I can get the more popular ones out faster._

_See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
